Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time
by EvanSol0919
Summary: "Running from your destiny will only cause you pain. You must stand up to your destiny and make it your duty" - Queen Serenity
1. The Birthplace of the Stars

AN: There is a reason why I am re-uploading everything. I was working on the next chapter when I realized there was a HUGE plot hole I needed to fix. It also gave me a chance to fix some of the grammar and spelling.

Original: Anyway, this is my take on the history of the _Sailor Moon_universe.

For the record, I have read several Silver Millennium/Past stories. Some have been alright, some good, some fantastic, but a few things bothered me.

One was that the focus for many is solely on the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Nehellenia and anything to do with the Galaxy Cauldron are usual removed. Some mention that Luna and Artemis were from Mau but never explain how they ended up on the Moon. I'm trying to include most of it to fit into one storyline.

I was greatly inspired by Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku's "Kakera ni Tsukiakari", "Endymion's Heritage – The Golden Crystal" and "Serenity's Heritage – The Silver Crystal" as well as RyougaZell's "Sailor Wars - The Moon Chapter" and "Sailor Wars: Chaos & Galaxia".

Everything belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

There were no words, either spoken by mortal or deity that could possibly describe it. Nevertheless, the few who had seen its wonders would make foolish attempts to portray what they had seen.

Poets would claim it was awe-inspiring, beautiful, and mystical. Gods would say it was humbling, endless, and strangely empty.

It was everything that anyone could claim it to be, but nothing could truly describe it – The Center of the Universe, The Birthplace of the Stars, and The Cradle of Life.

Nevertheless, one, the simplest name, echoed throughout the galaxies - The Cauldron.

Such myths and legends were told of it and, in a way, all were true.

Since before time began, the Cauldron existed. Like the rest of space it was empty of all matter. Then the Cauldron created stars, planets, and all living things through the building block of existence: The Star Seeds.

No one could explain how this happened. How could anyone, mortal or immortal, comprehend the Will of the Universe?

Yes, the Universe is a force, a power that none can understand or disobey.

Perhaps one, and only one, could truly explain what space was and its fate but She would never speak. Like a slave obeying Her master, She remained bound to the Cauldron.

Who was the being that oversaw this endless mass? It was the first, eternal creature, the God of Gods - the Cauldron Guardian.

This small, fairy like creature was responsible for the maintenance of the entire Cauldron and, therefore, the entire Universe.

Can any imagine such a fate? To live alone, utterly alone, never to see the life She protected, only to see the Seeds returning after death. Still, as painful as such a silent existence was She would never abandon Her position. Not even if She had a choice.

Choice… what a strange, misleading word; to the simple-minded, it is an inner power that claims one can control his or her own fate. How foolish. As with everything in the Universe, nothing is that easy to explain.

From the moment of birth, a future already laid out. The only "choice" is acceptance or denial. There is no in between. One can recognize their fate and fight to maintain it, even if the path brings only destruction and pain, or reject the way before them.

The ones who accept their vocation, whether consciously aware or not, understand that to refuse destiny only brings more suffering in the end. Those who deny fate are denying a vital part of themselves. They are cursed to run for all eternity against what they had no control over.

Cowards.

In their mad rush to escape, many flee only to find that they do in fact fulfill their providence.

Thus the Guardian remains, to this day, at Her never-ending post. It is only natural to wonder what She must have thought when none existed save Herself. How did She feel when the first stars were born? How did She feel when the first of the stars died? How did she feel when the first reincarnation took place?

Most importantly, how did She feel when the second creations formed deep within the Cauldron… those with the potential to wield more power than Her?

XXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think? Please let me know your opinions!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	2. Cosmos and Chaos

First and foremost: thank you UNTensaZangetsu for the favorite story and alert. Very much appreciated!

And to Usagimoonspics, umm, you're welcome? I only meant to write a good story not to influence people's lives but I'm honored!

Here's Ch. 2. I'd like to say that, like all writers, I've taken some creative liberty with my story. For example, in SM, the words "Universe" and "Galaxy" are almost interchangeable, especially in the last arc. Remember to comment.

Everything belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

Push and Pull… Light and Dark… Good and Evil… Life and Death…

The eternal cycle moves on and that has been their relationship for all time, personified by two forces.

Like the Cauldron itself, many myths revolve around the two masses.

Some claimed that they were the ones who created the Universe. Others say they were the first creations, even before the Guardian Herself. The truth was much more complicated.

Two were once one. Yes, the two great powers were actually born as a single being, whose name has been lost to the ages. This force tried to become the first star but it could not condense itself into something so weak.

No one knows when the separation happened but we do know the cause.

The great force began to feed off of the primitive life of the first planets. In many ways, it devoured the emotions of the universe and found one that it liked the most. It was the one thing more terrifying than death and more powerful than life - love.

Eventually the second being began to slowly split, each consuming more of the love the stars created.

One half grew from the love that caused the great vices - lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and the most destructive of all, pride.

The other absorbed the love that brought out the best in life - chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, and most of all, humility.

Only the Guardian knows how long this separation took, but eventually the one being, the second birth, was split into two separate entities - Cosmos and Chaos.

Again the legends were too many to count.

The most common was that Chaos was solely to blame for all the misery in the Universe while Cosmos gave all the joy.

This was not true. While both were able to influence their respective aspects of love, it was the people themselves who gave the forces such power. And the stronger one became so too did the other - the brighter the flame, the darker the shadow.

And thus the cycle continued.

Oh, how the two forces longed to become whole once more but by this time they were as different as night and day; they simply could not exist at the same time.

However, as the Universe matured, the Cauldron could not hold both powers along with the mass of Star Seeds that had been born. This brought instability and threatened all of creation. After watching the events, the Guardian decided it was simply too unpredictable to allow both to remain in the infant space of the Cauldron.

One had to be expelled.

It was an easy decision to eject Cosmos; it was the far more active of the two.

"_Child,"_the Guardian thought as She watched another celestial power surge. _"It is an impatient child."_

What was needed now was a system that would protect the Power of Cosmos.

While it may have seemed daunting to find a suitable home, the Guardian merely turned Her head and found the perfect place.

It was located on the outskirts of the main galaxy that contained the Cauldron at its core. The system was made up of a single sun and ten planets.

The first was a barren planet located closest to the sun.

The second was covered in thick gases, giving the orb a yellowish glow.

The fourth was a bright, red world.

A ring of asteroids separated the fourth planet from the fifth, the largest of the system's that had a curious storm that would never end.

The sixth's planets most striking feature was its rings, so thick it appeared as if it could cut another world in half.

The seventh was a smaller, light blue planet that spun on its other axis.

Next was a majestic blue sphere that shined in the outer regions.

The little planet that followed was far and out of the way.

The last planet was even smaller than the ninth and had a very erratic orbit. So much so that it was and was not part of the system.

However, it was the third planet that caught the Guardian's eye.

The planet was breathtaking blue with wisps of white and pockets of green, a lush healthy world, the only one in the system that could sustain life.

It also had a moon. While there was nothing unusual about such a thing, this one simple glowed like a bright pearl against the blackness of space.

Yes, it was here that the Power of Cosmos would be. It was a system remote enough to provide protection, but still open enough to allow occasional threats so that the force could grow in strength.

Alas, the system was still young, far too young for that kind of power to be planted. As a result, the Guardian decided to wait for advance life to grow on the third planet and turned Her attention to other matters, for the more developed systems were now ready for guidance.

It would be provided by carefully selected Star Seeds that would become the embodiment of a celestial body, the representation of a deity.

These warriors, almost exclusively female for many would not trust males with such power, would be the Guardians of Justice - the Sailor Senshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Love from, EvanSol919!


	3. Two Sisters

There are some references to Greek mythology. Phoebe was the Titan of the Moon and Eris was the Goddess of Discord. Mare is Latin for "sea" and the moon is covered in what are known as lunar mares.

And thank you Crystal for the review! And I own nothing.

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

Several millennia had passed since the Guardian's decision before intelligent life began on the third planet. Simple hunters gave way to settlements which grew into empires. Grand works of art were erected in honor of the Gods only to be burned down by conquers from distant lands.

Thus, one of the sad facts of the Universe was revealed to these early inhabitants - it is far easier to destroy than to create.

The sequence continued but, high above the still primitive humans, numerous eyes were watching with concern.

Legend diverted from fact once more. Many myths claimed that the Gods created the Universe - in fact, it was the opposite. The Universe formed the Deities and assigned Them to different systems. None of the Gods, not even those blessed with great knowledge, knew how this happened.

It simply was.

When the Great Anarchy, a truly awful time of continuous warfare, famine, and disease began, the Gods decided to shield the humans they were assigned to protect from the negative forces that were drawn to the prolonged misery.

The beautiful moon that circled above was selected to be the home of chosen individuals who would act as a shield against the evil influences from space. The citizens of the new kingdom would be known as demigods, humans selected by Deities for their bravery or piety. Many of these heroes would become legends in their own right. Humans naïvely believed that they were truly half-divine, the sons and daughters of the Gods.

All that was missing now was a sovereign, both fair and just, who would fulfill the mission set forth by the Deities. The Goddess of the Moon, the bright and shining Phoebe, was commanded to create a monarch to defend the world beneath.

As a Goddess, radiant Phoebe could create life even from inanimate objects, though it was not a power that any of the immortals would dare think of abusing, especially not one as pure as Phoebe.

She sculpted a figure from the lunar dust, but the mother-to-be decided to create an eternally bond Her daughter to the planet she was destined to protect.

Wandering across the land, as the Gods were still able to interact directly with humans at this time, Phoebe searched for a substance that, along with Her own power, would give life to Her child. She scoured the land and the sea but could not find what She was looking for.

Finally, during the splendor of a Full Moon, Phoebe fell in love with a striking colorless rock that seemed to reflect the orbs light. The gem, later called moonstone, was taken by the Deity and placed in the center of the statue's forehead. And after the Goddess spoke the sacred words, a bright light engulfed the dust.

The soil transformed into moving flesh, a heart began to beat, and a new life took in her first gasp of breath.

The woman who emerged was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Her tresses were the color of molten silver that was held up by two buns on either side of her head. The rest fell down like two streams of a river to the floor. Her skin glowed pearly white and her eyes were a shade of lilac that sparkled when blissful.

Although physically stunning, the true key to her beauty was an inner light that seemed to come from within, one of warmth and compassion that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

She was christened Selenity by her divine Mother and took her rightful place on top a marble throne as Queen of the Moon. From the barren soil, a gleaming white empire emerged where the demigods lived in the closest thing to paradise. Here they were free of the great evils of humanity that they vividly remembered. They had overcome the adversity of the world and had earned their just reward.

The epicenter of the Moon Kingdom was Mare Serenitatis - the Sea of Serenity. There the young queen and her court reigned, the great castle dominating the landscape as the mansions of the residents rose around it.

It was truly the closest thing to heaven. The demigods did not require food or drink to live, only for pleasure. There were no diseases on the orb and no natural disastrous. They did not age, remaining young and beautiful, and they took full enjoyment of their near eternal lives. Mind you, they were not immortal but were gifted in such a way that only the most extreme of injuries could kill them. On the peace of the moon, death became nonexistent.

The arts flourished during this stability. The buildings were covered in engravings of the legends of the Gods. The most soothing of music flowed through the imperial halls. Libraries contained shelves that were filled with books from floor to ceiling. Plays ranging from comedies to tragedies were performed for packed theaters. Balls were held every night under the brightness of the stars above.

Selenity proved an ideal monarch. Her citizens adored her and the majority of the Gods were pleased with Phoebe's daughter.

One was not.

She was Eris, Goddess of Discord. She grew jealous and spiteful at the constant attention Her fellow Deities were giving the Goddess of the Moon and Her daughter. There was only way to correct the situation: She would create a lunar child of Her own.

One cannot keep a secret from the Gods for long. When Their Sister's intentions became clear, the Higher Gods decreed that no other being could be created from the same dust that had spawned Selenity.

Eris fretted to find a way around the proclamation but none could be found.

Just when She was about to forever give up Her plans, but never Her grudge, a thought came to mind…

"_How dare My fellow Brothers and Sisters place such limitations on Their fellow Sibling? How dare they deprive Me of a rightful heir! And what was the reason given? That I am too cruel and malicious to be allowed such a privilege! That I am unworthy of such esteemed honor? Oh, this injustice is what is truly cruel and malicious!"_

"_And now I will never have a chance to redeem My dignity! 'It is hereby decreed to all the Gods that the same dust that created Selenity of the Moon is forever forbidden to be used to create another lunar child.'"_

"_Alas, 'the same' shall forever bind Me to this misery... but what if it was not 'the same'? My Sister created Her daughter when the Moon, to man, was full… but… but what about when the Moon is not full? What if the moon is waxing or waning? Is it 'the same'? What about when the moon is new? When there is scarcely an outline against the nighttime sky… is it 'the same'? No, not to man! The dust when the Moon is full appears, to man, as stark white against the blackness of space, a symbol of strength during the dangerous night. Yet, to man, when the Moon is new there is no light to shield those small creatures from the darkness they fear. The dust would not be white but black and therefore would not be 'the same'."_

"_That is the time in which I will create My child. She will outshine her weaker rival in beauty and power, for she will not be bound to humans. No! She will rule over all, never to have an equal, for she will be one with space where true power lies!"_

As if someone had heard the Deity's proclamation, Eris soon found Herself in possession of a stone that came from the deepness of the abbess.

It was small with sharp edges that could easily puncture the skin of a man and was blacker than the night sky. However, what caught Eris most was the power the stone held… a strong, sinister, mysterious force that frightened the Goddess but thrilled Her more.

During the next new moon, Eris traveled in utmost secrecy to a dark mare facing the planet beneath.

There She carved Her own daughter from this soil, placed the space gem in the center of the figure's forehead, and spoke the holy words of creation.

In an instant, three crescent moons appeared on her temple, two of gold and one of silver, a black glow engulfed the statue.

This daughter of the other side of the Moon was just as beautiful the other Moon-child. She possessed shiny obsidian hair that fell in dark waves to the ground. Her eyes were narrow, a glassy shade of silver with catlike golden pupils, and skin as pale as death.

They were equal in beauty, but while Selenity was warm and compassionate, this new soul was cold and harsh.

Eris, delighted as any mother could be, named Her daughter Nehellenia.

Inevitably, Selenity and the other Divinities soon discovered the deception.

Eris had not only broken a sanctified order but Her reasoning, based on semantics, enraged the other Deities.

Many called for the destruction of the new lunar child and severe punishment for her devious Mother.

However, Eris still had Her supporters, fellow Spirits of Strife, which threatened to defend Nehellenia at the point of a sword.

In order to avoid a divine war Selenity herself made a direct appeal to the Gods.

"_Heavenly Ancestors, I come of my own free will to prevent what seems to be an inevitable battle. As I have performed the duty my Mother created me for, I have seen the horrors of violence. I have seen my beloved humans fight needlessly, I have seen the suffering of those who had done nothing to deserve such a fate, and I have seen how the slightest shift in power can lead to bloodshed."_

"_Yes, the Goddess Eris has broken a sacred command and I am truly humbled that so many of my divine family wish to defend what They see as my honor. Yet I cannot, with a clear conscious, allow these events to unfold. I accept the one called Nehellenia as my blood sister and respect her celestial right to the Moon from which we were both created. That does not mean, for an instant, that I forsake my own throne. I purpose a compromise. I was fashioned when the Moon was full while Nehellenia was formed when the Moon was new. Based on that, I believe the land should be divided into two sections. I relinquish my hold on the half that gave birth to my sibling. That will be her territory to rule as she sees fit. I will not intervene or interfere in her realm and she will not intervene or interfere in mine."_

"_I have one more request. The humans below are still in a state of turmoil. I cannot allow them to be engulfed in our conflicts as well. Therefore, I must ask an order be set forth that we above have no contact with those below. Upon my dignity, I ask that all agree to this arrangement and I, an anointed queen, bow down in submission."_

All present were touched by the noble woman before them and silently thanked Phoebe for crafting such an example. Even the Goddess of Discord's staunch allies could not argue with the good queen's logic.

Thus it was decided that the orb was to be divided in half, no other children could be born from the surface, and that after Nehellenia's demigods were chosen there was to be no more divine contact with humans.

Selenity's kingdom became known as the White Moon, for the opulence and light that had existed before the division continued.

Nehellenia's segment quickly became known as the Dead Moon, not only for its ruler, but because the residents of the other half were bloodthirsty fiends, barely human to begin with.

Despite explicate warnings to remain on her own side, Nehellenia, like her Mother before her, was enraged at the perceived insult of being cheated out of her full inheritance.

"_I will not tolerate it. The injustice that my divine Mother felt has been transferred to me, the__True__ Queen of the__Entire __Moon! As the cunning Eris found a way to create me, the__Rightful__ Empress, I too shall find a way to take what is mine. My power will surpass that of my 'sister', for she is bound to the planet below. I am not tied to any one world but to the Universe itself! I was not born to protect man, but to rule over him! I will prove myself my Mother's daughter and transcend the realms of mortals and immortals until I surpass the Gods Themselves!"_

No war broke out but hostilities continued between the kingdoms and between the Gods on both sides.

Yet not so far in the future, an event set forth before the existence of the Deities would take place that would upset the fragile balance between the two halves.

However, before this part of the story can continue, another tale must be told.

For while the Gods were making Their verdicts, the humans below had their own history, one of life and death as equal in important as the Story of the Moon.

The saga of how the third planet took on its name: Earth.

XXXXXXXXXX

So that was my take on the birth of Selenity and Nehellenia. Let me know what you think.

Love from EvanSol0919!


	4. The Shepherd's Tale

So this chapter contains a lot of parts of the actual myth of Endymion (thank you Wikipedia!) Oh, and the world is like Pangaea (one continent).

I own nothing as always.

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

On any world, the beginnings of civilization tend to be violent, painful, and slow. Men hunted large animals that roamed the land while women gathered what they needed from the soil and the sea. These groups came into contact with one another and fought to the death over the limited territory.

It is important to note that all the land was united, surrounded by water on all sides, making resources all the more valuable and hostility unavoidable.

Weapons were among the first tools created solely for the purpose of death. Men conquered ferocious beasts and unleashed them on their enemies, when the true monsters were the masters themselves.

Despite the constant danger, small farming settlements slowly began to take root in the fertile areas. With food becoming more plentiful and populations growing, new skills were forged to make life easier. Technology expanded from the wheel to walls. However, no invention or innovation could compare to the greatest of them all - writing. While the location of where such a gift came from is a mystery, its uses were vast and helped to connect the emerging villages.

With these changes, new ways of interacting with others emerged, the most important being trade. Through this new wealth, some communities grew into major centers of commerce with expanding societies that included professional armies, ordained priests, and rulers. While many leaders, either by election or by birth, tried to govern justly, there were inevitably the ones who desired to expand their dominions. The art of war had evolved as well. Spears became swords, pelts became armor, and walls that had withstood the attacks of savages were destroyed by the fires of civilized man.

Yet for all the mistrust and fear of others parallels did existed. Many had similar social hierarchies with sovereigns and clerics at the top straight down to the peasants and, in some cases, slaves. The majority of the languages and customs had a common ancestry. Perhaps the greatest common connection between all the humans was the absolute belief in the Gods. While they were called different names and worshipped in different ways, the pantheon remained constant.

Overtime, a state of normalcy took hold. Rulers had been strong, priests had been influential, and both cities and the general population flourished as business expanded.

However, as is often the case, great eras of progress are followed by ones of disorder. The one that followed this time was so full of carnage that the poets still sing of the agony that those who lived through it endured.

It was said to have begun with a terrible drought - when the rains would not come, when all the rivers of the world ran dry, and when the soil turned to dust. Famine spread faster than fire and many were reduced to scavenging weeds.

There were even tales of cannibalism.

Cities were overrun by wave after wave of barbarian invasion. Books were burned, great pieces of art were destroyed, and scholars were buried alive, seen as weak remnants of a forgotten past. With this collapse trade, technology, education, and medicine were rapidly replaced by violence, illiteracy, disease and superstition.

As groups began fighting over scarce resources, the tactics became more heinous. Bandits killed children who were picking up dead fish from the receding waters. The population plummeted as more women died in childbirth. Even more perished from persistent plagues that ravished the remaining inhabitants. Those who survived were forever scarred by their experience. Many more were haunted by the loss of so many loved ones.

While faith remained a source of hope for some, religious fanaticism took over others. These sects believed the Gods were punishing them for the sin of tolerating those who were different and thus used the defenseless as scapegoats. Thousands died in the most grotesque ways - hanging, drowning, burning, and being thrown to wild animals. One of the most infamous cults tried to gain favor by sacrificing children. Others tried cutting off their own limbs to appease the angry Deities. Kingdoms were reduced to meager territories controlled by the cruelest warlords.

This was the Great Anarchy.

It was after almost five hundred years of this turmoil where the true story begins.

It started in the mountainous regions of the single continent. It was here where a lowly man named Aethlius resided. Like his forefathers before him, Aethlius was a shepherd. His wife was named Calyce. She was not an ordinary woman but a nymph.

For those who have forgotten, nymphs were female spirits of nature renowned for their natural beauty. They were connected to the shifting winds, the whispering streams, the silent trees. Though rare, nymphs were fully capable of mating with mortals. While these children would have a greater connection to nature and would often inherit their mother's beauty, they were as mortal as their human fathers. While nymphs were not blessed with the gift of everlasting life, they could live for decades, sometimes centuries longer than humans, and would retain their youth until the end. The woman would remain beautiful, powerful, and full of life while the man would slowly wither away from age. It is because of this "double curse" as it was called that these unions were so rare, but some did ignore the future consequences and lived for the moment.

And so Calyce, a remarkable beauty of flaxen blonde hair and honey colored eyes, choose to forsake life with her sisters and became the companion of a shepherd.

It is important to know that Calyce was not a regular nymph, if there was such a thing, but a Nysiad, chosen to raise and nurture Dionysus, the God of Celebration.

Many saw a marriage of such an important spirit to a mortal man as degrading, but Calyce pushed ahead. She loved Aethlius with all of her heart and soul. Blessed with great mortal beauty of deep, chocolate-colored hair and commanding hazel eyes, he was the strong and honorable leader of a small band of herders that had clung to the traditions and values that countless others had forsaken.

By the time in which I am referring to, Aethlius and Calyce were enjoying several years of happiness when their first child was born. The boy was named Erda, which translated to soil, fitting for his heritage.

While both parents dotted on their only child, they were determined to have him grow up to be an honest and responsible man.

Aethlius taught his son not only how to raise sheep but also the way of the sword, for shepherds often came under the attack of raiders, feral animals, centaurs, harpies, and other mythological creatures. He also passed on the ways of leadership and a strong standard of principles to live by.

Calyce made sure that Erda was well versed in the power of nature and had a greater understanding of the outside world. However, her most important gift was one that very few outside a temple knew - literacy. While books and paper were hard to come by, Calyce used her former experience to teach her son how to read and write.

The nomadic lifestyle helped satisfy little Erda's curiosity and he learned the basics of a vast collection of skills: metallurgy, farming, weaving, medicine, pottery, carpentering, fishing, and many more. However, his favorite subject was astronomy. He mapped out the constellations and took a particular interest in the movement of the Moon. Naturally charming, he also made a wide circle of friends, both young and old, throughout his travels.

Even while he expanded his mind, the boy was not sheltered from the horrors of the age: hunger, violence, disease, and untimely death. By the time he reached adulthood, Erda had lost both of his parents during a raid. But rather than disheartening him and turning away from the Gods, the pain gave the man a sense of integrity and would try to intervene if he saw an injustice occur. He persisted on, taking up his father's crook, and continuing the ways of his ancestors. Vibrant and dutiful, not to mention his piercing amber eyes and curly strawberry blonde locks, Erda had many admirers but he wanted to find a love that his parents had and would not settle for anything less.

The simple shepherd could never have known that, high above the clouds, someone was watching him with great interest.

It began on a rather dismal day. The sky had been a constant grey from dawn and it was clear that a great storm was approaching. Even so, the leader had decided, against the advice of others, to take a small portion of the sheep to graze. Over the past few days, they had been unable to find good land due to a recent fire that swept the area and it was beginning to affect the flock.

After searching for a decent pasture for some time, Erda decided to head back to the group. However, on the slopes of Mt. Latmus, the deluge came and it came fast. The wind roared and obstructed his vision. Freezing water strung his bare skin like a thousand tiny needles as lighting shot through the heavens above. Even so, the young man remained calm and guided his flock into a small cave near the base of the mountain. The sheep followed him loyally, for they trusted the boy who helped raise them with their lives. As he looked around the shepherd realized that, to his horror, one of his flock was missing. She was called Callichore, named after his mother's sister, and the only pregnant female of the drove.

Fortunately for Erda, his maternal legacy allowed him some empathy with the sheep and made sure they would stay in the cave, for many wished to follow him both out of devotion and concern for their missing kin.

Erda ventured back into the gale, determined to find the future mother. After a few moments, the wind silenced just long enough for him to hear a faint wail. Callichore had become stuck in a small patch of mud directly under a yew tree, an ancient symbol of death.

Wasting not another thought, and with no concern for his own safety, the man dived for the distressed creature. Unfortunately, the muck was deeper than he originally believed, and he was soon struggling against the substance himself. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him before the sky split open and fire engulfed the tree above him. With new found resolve, he used all his strength to lift the now frantic sheep and carry her away…not a second before a large branch crashed down where they had just been. Nevertheless, Erda had enough sense to grab some of the burning wood.

Exhausted but alive, he made it back to the cave and made a small fire. Despite his own condition, his only concern was for the animals, even sitting away from the fire so they could be dried.

Outside the storm continued even fiercer than before. "It appears we will be here for a while," he muttered to himself.

"_And yet there is much that can be accomplished in such time."_

On instinct, Erda grabbed his small dagger and took a fighting stance. "Who are you? What do you want?" he spoke to the darkness.

Instead of an answer, a blinding flash of light filled the length of the cave. Warmth spread from the glow, drying Erda and the sheep. The flock, not at all startled, seemed to bow in submission to the brightness. A woman appeared as the light diminished, dressed in all white with silver hair, lavender eyes, and a gold crescent moon on her forehead.

Erda, stunned as any man would be at the sight, immediately dropped to his knees, knowing he must be in the presence of a Goddess.

"_No young shepherd, I am no Goddess, so please do not bow. You are tired enough as it is."_

"My lady, though you claim not to be a Deity, it is clear you are not mortal. Whether demigod or other celestial being, I am clearly unworthy to stand in your company."

Her smile was radiant.

"_And yet why would I show myself to you if I thought you were so undeserving? Oh, and I am no demigod either. My name is Selenity, Queen of the White Moon Kingdom, daughter of Phoebe, the Goddess of the Moon. I was fashioned from the dust of the orb above and the minerals of the ground on which we stand when these troubled times began. I was crafted to rule over the satellite in the sky and to subtly guide the humans below to a better path."_

At this her smile faded and a look of sadness crossed her features.

"_Your mind works quickly. Yes, I could have intervened to stop the chaos, but remember I was created to watch over humanity, not to rule as a despot. There was also a constant fear that, for all my intentions, I may become corrupt with that kind of power. Do you believe that a near immortal such as I should rule over your kind, directing every decision so that there was no choice? The stars have given you the sacred gift of free will, both a blessing and curse, but it allows you to shape your own lives. Therefore, I limited myself to rule over the beings you know as demigods, other near immortals who also wish to protect the planet they still call home."_

Erda contemplated her words and though part of him wanted to argue, the deaths of his parents in the forefront of his mind, he nevertheless yielded to the woman's wisdom.

"I concede to your words, but why has as a daughter of a goddess and a queen come to such a place?"

Again, she smile blazed through the air.

"_Is it not obvious? I came for you."_

The regent then returned to a solemn state.

"_For centuries I have tried to intervene in small ways as not to disturb the natural order. However, the time will soon come when I am no longer, by heavenly decree, allowed to interfere with humans. My conscious will not allow me to abandon the people I love as my own to suffer any longer."_

"Your Majesty, forgive me for asking, but why have you been forbidden from being involved?"

"_I am not at liberty to say. My only wish now is to ensure peace on this beautiful, nameless planet. You, Erda, must unite the people under your guidance and bring order and harmony back to the land. I know what you are going to say. You are about to say how unworthy you are to guide a new world order, but it is because of that humbleness that you are more than worthy. That along with your intelligence, charisma, kindness, and valor will make you a just king."_

"Kin… Your Grace, I do not wish to object… but I would not even know how to bring everyone together to end this madness, much less be a king."

"_You underestimate yourself. I have no jurisdiction to command you to do anything. I can only ask. I know it would be a very difficult task, especially since I cannot assist you. If you choose to follow my wishes, then join humanity with this symbol."_

On the cave wall, she used her finger to draw a circle of light and a cross within it.

"_The sphere represents this unnamed world while the cross stands for the unity I pray for. Farewell young shepherd, whatever path you take, I hope it brings you happiness."_

"Wait… I…" but she was already gone.

Erda sat in stunned silence, his mind still not comprehending what had occurred. Denial was the first emotion. A celestial queen, daughter of a Goddess, coming to him, a lowly shepherd, and asking him to unite the land and become a king? Was he hallucinating? Had he gone mad? Was it all the work of a mischievous spirit? It was unthinkable, utterly impossible, completely insane…and yet her words had a powerful impact on his soul. Harmony among the people, a chance for peace, an end the anarchy that had engulfed the world for so long…it was certainly a tempting offer.

But if a monarch of divine origin was afraid of corruption, how could a mere mortal handle all that power?

The gold symbol still glowed on the cave wall before him. As Erda laid a finger on the center of the cross, a wave of self-confidence spread through him. He had always tried to intervene against injustice and he would be honored to die for such a cause. Taking a deep breath, he drew his knife and carved the symbol onto the center of his forehead where Queen Selenity's crescent mark had been. The sheep gave their cry of approval.

He did not arrive back until the next dawn… and what a morning it was.

Some accounts say that the sky itself accepted Erda as its lord as the sun caressed his russet skin and nature followed with the animals surrounding him in obedience. The new scar on his forehead seemed to blaze from its own light.

Needless to say the others were skeptical of his story, but Erda became so passionate in his speech that everyone who heard vowed to fight for the peace they all desired.

Erda's lifelong travels had earned him many close friends who were in a variety of positions and he used such connections to his advantage. The shepherd recruited the best in all fields to his cause. Craftsmen were brought together to make the finest armor and weapons in centuries, all bearing the encircled gold cross. Physicians were recruited and learned from one another so that the army was in perfect health. Those who were literate were commissioned to write pamphlets to encourage others to join. Priests of nearly every God gave Erda their blessings, proclaiming him the chosen unifier of the land. Soon the army swelled as men, women, and children flocked to the leader who was quickly becoming a living legend.

Many tyrants tried to destroy the upstart, but their disordered ranks could not compete with Erda's well-organized soldiers. Other rulers, either less corrupt or simply more intelligent, joined the young man.

As his name became known throughout the world, women of all ranks and appearance tried desperately to woo and seduce him. The temptation would have been too much for any other man, but Erda was not driven by lust. He had vowed on the graves of his parents never to share his heart or his body with anyone but his soul mate.

Their first meeting was hardly romantic.

After a fierce battle in the center of the continent, the uncrowned king was checking on the wounded. Most generals didn't care at all about the condition of their soldiers, but Erda's genuine concern made the fighters even more loyal. Indeed, they would have followed him into the sea if he commanded.

The still youthful man-made his rounds, speaking to several physicians and patients, when one caught his amber eyes.

At first glance, the figure seemed to be just another young lad but on closer inspection it was clear it was in fact a woman. She was small in stature with plain features, cropped walnut brown hair… then there were her eyes.

She was a heterochromia, having one eye of bright blue and the other vivid green.

Though not a natural beauty, those unmistakable eyes gripped the nymph's son, so much so that he personally invited her to his tent.

It was his policy that females should not be put on the field of battle. This was not done out of misogyny but out of his father's teachings that all women were to be protected against the dangerous world they lived in.

This would-be-warrior would have none of it.

"I will not be put away in a hut and left to die, alone and forgotten by the world. You claim to want to put an end to the chaos that has gripped this land and to do that you will need soldiers, others who share in your vision. Well, you have one right in front of you! I may be a woman, but my blood runs as red as yours. What right do you have to deny me the chance to fight? I am well aware of the risks but you are not the only one who has suffered. I too have lost loved ones and that is why I am here now. I do not seek revenge, for that path leads to corruption, but for justice so their deaths will not be in vain. And I am not the only one! Give the command and hundreds, if not thousands, will raise their hands. I have no children and I do not want any to be born in this world. I would rather die with honor in the field then be another nameless face of history. I am Iphianassa! My parents named me 'strong queen' and though I am no noble, I will live and die with strength and dignity!"

Erda had never met such a woman, so brave and bold, and was so taken by her words that he allowed her to remain in his army over the objections of his advisers. Many also raised eyebrows when Erda called for more women to be on the front lines, but such opinions were squashed when droves came out and fought with every bit of determination as any man.

Iphianassa proved to be a brilliant commander and soon became Erda's closest confidant. While many speculated on the nature of their relationship, nothing could be confirmed.

Indeed they had fallen in love but both agreed that their mission came before anything else. They did not want their relationship to be a distraction and did not want their feelings to be used by their enemies. The pain Erda felt when she rode off for battle could only be compared to the loss of his mother and father. The anxiety and uncertainty were even worse. All the young man could do was pray to his guardian angel to protect the woman he loved.

More victories followed as the golden army swept across the land. Many old dictators were too proud to admit what many could see as inevitable defeat. They marched their men out, only for their soldiers to desert, defect, or surrender. Even so, the autocrats refused to surrender and were killed in droves. Others were shrewder, if not kinder, and tried to join together to confront this newcomer. However, they could not overcome their past conflicts and often began fighting with each other only to be annihilated by the shepherd's flock.

The people who were being oppressed rose up in rebellion proclaiming Erda as their king.

It took many years and even more bodies before the last tyrant was overthrown and all the land was united under one name.

The Great Anarchy, which had lasted for five centuries and brought about the pain and destruction of so many, was over.

Thus began the long process of rebuilding.

King Erda and Queen Iphianassa did their best to reestablish a sense of order.

Instead of moving into one the conquered cities, they decreed that a new capital be built to mark a new beginning. This gleaming metropolis was christened Elis.

The young monarchs surrounded themselves with the most brilliant advisers who helped construct the laws for the new world. The written and spoken languages became uniform, a system based on merit was created, schools were built even in the most remote locations, and fanatical religious sects were outlawed. To promote a single cohesive pantheon, as well as playing to Erda's old love of astronomy, the heavens were divided and given to the most powerful Deities.

The first planet, known for its quick orbit around the sun, was attributed to Hermes, Messenger of the Heavens.

The Morning Star was the most beautiful object in the night sky, next to the brightness of the moon, and thus Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, was bestowed the honor.

The red planet reminded many of the color of blood, so the Warlike Ares was given rule.

The large cluster of asteroids was divided among four Goddesses, as four was thought to be the number of protection.

The northern section was allocated to Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture.

The east region was given to Athena, Wisdom Incarnate.

The southern portion was the area of Hera, Queen of the Gods.

The west of the asteroid belt was the dwelling of Hestia, the Hearth Goddess.

The assignment of these Deities was a reflection on how mortals saw the four cardinal directions - north for growth, east for knowledge, south of safety, and west for warmth.

The largest of the planets was, of course, given to the King of the Gods, now called Zeus.

The rings of the sixth reminded many of a sickle. The creator of the tool, Cronus, became synonymous with the world.

The light blue orb was similar to the color of the Heavens, so the Sky Sovereign Uranus took the globe.

The dark blue color of the next was reminiscent of the world-wide ocean that surrounded the land and there the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon, reigned supreme.

The ninth planet, so dark and cold, was handed over to Hades, Master of the Underworld.

The last planet was a challenge. Its course was so inconsistent that many were not sure the Gods had jurisdiction over it. There was also a dark aura that seemed to surround the planet that many deemed threatening.

In the end it was given to Nemesis, the Spirit of Divine Punishment, as an ancient prophecy claimed that those who would one day inhabit the world would be guilty of the Sin of Hubris.

The final celestial object was the moon where Phoebe, who was particularly revered by the humans, became the light against the darkest of nights.

It took generations for everything to take effect but the results were already being felt by the time the unifiers passed on.

As per his will, Erda and his beloved wife were buried in the same cave where the Monarch of the Moon had come to him and changed the fate of the world.

The story of Queen Selenity appearing to the simple shepherd was already well-known before the conquest was even completed. Over time, as with all such tales, history alerted into legend then transformed into myth. Centuries later, the anecdote became that Selene, Goddess of the Moon, had chosen Erda and given special powers to unite the world.

That was not the only fact to change with age.

When baptizing the surrounding planets, there was some disagreement as to what to call their home world. Formally, it was referred to as Gaia, the Great Mother of the Land. Unofficially, the common people were already naming the planet after their savior.

After Erda's passing, the land was legitimately baptized after the first king. Over time, as accents and dialects changed, so too did the pronunciation.

Erda changed to Erde. Eorthe became Erthe until the most familiar name came to be - Earth.

And thus the unbroken line of Erda and Iphianassa continued to rule over the Golden Kingdom, banners with the encircled cross hanging over the walls of Elis.

But now our story must move from the ground back to the sky.

The time had come for the Solar System to fulfill the destiny that had been assigned to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

So that was my take on the founding of the Golden Kingdom. And that thing about the asteroid belt? Totally made up but it sets the stage for the Asteroid Senshi.

In the manga, Queen Serenity/Selenity (whichever name you want to use) identified herself as the one humans referred to as the Goddess Selene. This was just my explanation.

The different spellings of "Earth" also came from Wikipedia (best site ever!)

So, tell me what you think.

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	5. Plans and Preparations

Alright, thanks you Crystal and AM for the comments. So first day of class and what am I doing? Typing this chapter while my professors drone on and on about plagiarism and codes of conduct that we've heard for the sixth millionth time.

Talk about getting my monies worth.

Well at least I was not on Face book… mostly… ;)

Fortunately I'm a pretty fast at typing. All I need is a few hours to pop out a chapter. Alas, I will not be getting a few hours come this semester…. so sad…

Plus I just love writing this story. I've always been interested in mythology and this was just too perfect for me to pass up!

Own nothing (why do authors have to say that? It's obviously we're just fans so of course we don't own anything. But when has common sense ever been common?)

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

Many years had passed since the unification of the Earth under the Golden Kingdom.

This was a remarkable time of peace and stability. The unbroken line of descendants of Erda and Iphianassa ruled fairly and justly. The royal family may have lived in the great city of Elis but never lost touch with their shepherd's roots.

While it is true that fanatical cults, natural disastrous, and other unfortunate events occurred, the adored monarchs were strong and just, keeping the realm together not with fear but love.

It is now time for our story to look back up to the glowing orb in the sky.

The moon was still divided between the two sisters who ruled as differently as the silver tresses of one contrasted from the ebony locks of the other.

The White Moon was a serene, prosperous, and the demigods lived out their near eternal lives watching over their original home world. The daughter of Phoebe guided her subjects more than governed them. She did not believe in interfering in her citizen's daily lives, behaving more like a loving mother to her children than a sovereign. Selenity knew that as queen she served the people, the people did not serve her.

The Dead Moon wasn't so. The daughter of Eris was more sadistic than her Mother. Hers was an iron fist that demanded complete submission of the minds, bodies, and souls of her subordinates. The only thing that rivaled her cruelty was her narcissism. The black palace was covered from top to bottom with mirrors to serve the beautiful queen's vanity.

Nehellenia never forgave her perceived insult of being given only half of the land and constantly plotted ways of disposing her rival. None succeeded. Though the dark monarch still commanded the respect and loyalty of her Creator and cruel allies, the only reason she was allowed to live after the first conspiracies had been discovered, the majority of the Heavens continued to favor the first daughter of the moon.

Perhaps the most outrageous of Nehellenia's plans was when she seduced Phobetor, Master of Nightmares. In return, He granted the pale queen a mirror that could peer into the dreams of mortals. It also allowed her to consume the dreams of her demigods, turning them into crude, vulgar creatures that came to be known as Lemures. Thick spider webs covered the entire kingdom, blocking out any light from the sun. It was after this that this half of the satellite began to be called the Dead Moon Circus, for everything was done for the amusement of the ring mistress.

Selenity was horrified that the other half-goddess could now gaze into something as private as dreams.

The silver sovereign went before Phobetor's own father, the Sleep God Hypnos. The Deity was enraged by His middle child's foolish actions and immediately ordered His eldest son Morpheus, God of Dreams, to create a scion of His own to protect mankind from this unforeseen threat.

Like Phoebe before Him, Morpheus sculpted a figure of His own from the soil of the Earth.

The gemstone the Dream God found was a burnt orange color, the shade of the sky during the setting sun. He placed it in the center of His son's forehead and spoke the words.

The boy who emerged, who looked young enough to be called a boy, possessed marble colored hair and piercing gold eyes that sparkled with warmth. Like his spiritual sisters, a symbol appeared on his forehead - a red mark that resembled a rain drop.

The other Divinities were angered by Nehellenia's actions, but some saw this new soul as a violation of the order that forbid the Gods from interfering in the lives of mortals.

Morpheus was aware of the controversy and gave the honor of naming His son to Apollo, Manifestation of the Sun.

This was a calculated move, as even immortals are not immune to flattery.

It also never hurt to have the favorite son of the King of the Gods on your side.

Apollo named the child Helios and He gave the Gift of Prophecy to the young guardian.

Eventually the Gods decided that Helios would be the guardian of Elysion, located on the top of Mt. Olympus, the most sacred place on Earth. He was to be attended by fifty women known as the Menae Maidens. As a gift by his divine uncle Phantasos, God of Fantasy, Helios was bestowed with a golden horn that allowed the protector to transform into a white-winged horse. In this form he name would be Pegasus.

Nehellenia was incensed beyond comprehension at the neutralization of her new power but continued to scheme to gain what she believed was her birthright.

Thus the balance between light and darkness, personified by the two sisters, was maintained so long as they were equal in power and prestige.

It was not destined to last.

The system was at last ready for the fate that had been laid out before the Gods were even born.

It began with a summoning that not even a Deity could refuse…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Selenity kneeled at the edge of the abyss, her heart racing inside her chest._

_Yes, she kneeled, for though she was the Queen of the White Moon Kingdom and daughter of the Goddess Phoebe, here she was nothing but an unworthy guest in the most sacred place in all the stars - the Celestial Cauldron._

_It was beautiful… in its own way._

_In the black void, there was the light of endless Star Seeds, all glittering in colors that had no name… but there was something else as well. It was more of a feeling than anything concrete, though one should always rely on their instincts more than their senses, but it seemed as if a war was going on in the space itself… an unending struggle between two opposing forces…_

_"You are wondering why I have called for you."_

_Though her lavender eyes saw nothing, she knew who was speaking._

_"I am…Great Guardian."_

_Though she hid it well, the ruler could admit to being terrified. This was__the__ Cauldron Guardian, the first-born in all creation, whose powers were both known and unknown. For a moment, Selenity felt like a child who had just been caught breaking her mother's favorite vase and was about to be punished._

_In this place, her thoughts were not hers to keep._

_"I am not here to punish you, young queen. On the contrary, I am here to honor you. I have watched over the third planet since before the appearance of life, before your Gods were even chosen for the system, and I have watched you since your birth. I have been quite pleased with the results. You are unnaturally kind and have the strength of character to fulfill the task I have assigned."_

_"I ask for your forgiveness before I begin, Legendary Guardian, but surly I am unworthy of any such duty given from your lips. I am but queen of half a moon and not even fully immortal. There must be thousands more deserving than I."_

_"And yet I have selected you. Wear my approval with pride for you, Selenity of the White Moon, shall be the Holder of Cosmos."_

_The half-goddess could not hold back a gasp, her delicate head spinning. She knew the stories of Cosmos and Chaos; subconsciously all living things knew the truth in their souls. How could she have possibly been chosen for such an honor?_

_"No… there must be a mistake… I…I am not… I cannot…"_

_"Cannot? Are you refusing?"_

_"Please… forgive me. It… it is not that. I only meant…"_

_"I will not repeat myself. You do not have a chose in the matter. I am the Voice of the Universe and My decisions will be carried out."_

_Selenity bowed her head, knowing that she could not defy the Overseer of the Stars._

_"Eminent Guardian, I will accept whatever duty you give me and I pray I can live up to your expectations. Please explain to me what I must do to fulfill your will."_

_Instead of a response, a glowing sphere of pure white light shot out from the deepest section of the Cauldron and landed in front of the stunned ruler. Once the glimmering whiteness disappeared, Selenity saw that it was actually some sort of gem, a perfect circle made of the same magical substance that created the Star Seeds._

_"This is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the Illusionary Silver Crystal. It is half of the sealed power of Cosmos. I say sealed because none but the true heiress can even survive wielding its full power. You will protect this stone, for it will now be the most desired item in the entire Universe. Even with its power incomplete, other great beings will seek it out to control even its limited state. You must never allow that to happen. Am I understood?"_

_"Yes, Noble Guardian. Please forgive me once more but I have a few questions. You said this was only half of Cosmos. Where is the other half? Is it still within the Cauldron? And you mentioned a true heiress. Who is she?"_

_"The other half has been sealed inside the body of the heiress."_

_The stone began to glow once more and something emerged from it - a small, ivory butterfly. It fluttered toward Selenity before disappearing into her stomach._

_"You are now carrying the true heiress and when she is born you will name her Serenity."_

_The newly expecting woman placed both her hands on her now full womb, great warmth spreading from the area to her entire body. Shock was plain on her beautiful face, lavender eyes widening to their greatest extent, but she did not have time to respond before the Guardian spoke once more._

_"She will have other protectors as well who will be among the strongest soldiers in the Universe. They will serve the heiress and, if need be, they will die for her."_

_A series of other Star Seeds burst forth from the Cauldron, encircling the still stunned queen._

_"These will be the souls of her guardians, the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System. Now here is what you will do with them…"_

_Selenity listened to the rest of her instructions though a part of her mind was still focused on the child now growing in her belly… her daughter…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The soon-to-be mother returned home and immediately went before the Gods to explain what had happened. They believed her instantly, for no offspring of Phoebe was a liar.

The silver queen then brought out the different colored Star Seeds, explaining that the Deities that had been assigned the planets by the humans would fashion warriors to protect the true heiress.

The first was blue in color and cold in feel. It was given to the Messenger Hermes. He decided to use the coldness emanated from the stone as a model. The daughter that was fashioned kept the sapphire coloring in her hair and eyes. As fitting with the frosty aura, she was given control over the element of ice. Each fighter had their own distinct personality, and though the coldness was her weapon, the girl was warm in heart and blessed with an intellect that would make Athena proud. Hermes' winged Caduceus took its place on His scion's forehead. This was the Soldier of Knowledge, Sailor Mercury.

The next stone was the exact opposite. This one was ruby-red and hot to the touch. Ares, Master of the Blood World, crafted a woman with raven black hair and piercing violet eyes that could see into one's soul. As ice was Mercury's weapon, fire would be hers. Her behavior could change from calm and serious to tempered and, appropriately, fiery. With her creator's Shield and Bow adorning her crown, Sailor Mars, the Soldier of War, was born.

An emerald gem was given to the King of the Gods. Zeus did not follow the first two examples but instead infused the stone with His own power. With thunder flowing through her veins, the Symbol of Lightning engraved on her temple, the warrior took on other characteristic of her Father. Her hair was the color of oak and eyes forest green. This was the Soldier of Courage, Sailor Jupiter.

Aphrodite was given a crystal that resembled a topaz. The woman who emerged was worthy of being the daughter of the Goddess of Beauty, for she had long, sun-kissed tresses and sky blue eyes that could melt the heart of any man. With her Mother's Hand Mirror on her brow, the Soldier of Love and the Leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus, emerged.

As Selenity explained, these four warriors would be the princess' personal guards who would be with her at all times. The other stones would make up soldiers that would be charged with protecting the entire system from outside invaders.

The first of these gems was given to Uranus. As befitting her lineage, the Lord of the Heavens created a warrior that would have control over the wind itself. She possessed short, ash blonde hair and dark cobalt eyes that were fully dedicated to her mission. To highlight the pride Uranus felt for being given a soldier of such esteem, He gave her the Crown of the Sky as her personal insignia. Originally she was known as Caelus but somehow, no one is quite sure, she came to be known by her Father's name, Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of Strength.

Poseidon was given a stone that was aquamarine in shade. The woman who emerged retained the tone for her wavy hair and her eyes were the exact color of the oceans her Father ruled over. It was fitting as she would have control over all water, the Trident her crest. Poseidon called His scion Neptune, the Soldier of Intuition.

Cronus took a much darker path when creating His soldier. Perhaps it was because of the resentment that still lingered over His son Zeus usurping Him Cronus broke one of the sacred laws of the Gods and installed the purple stone with the Power of Death. The other Deities were outraged at this violation, fearing that if the warrior rebelled she would kill all in her path. To make amends, Cronus made a severe punishment: if she were to use the Power in any way, her life would be sacrificed. It was ironic because the girl who emerged did not look like such a threat. Indeed, she looked the youngest with a head of ebony locks streaked with purple highlights, haunting amethyst orbs, and an innocent face. With a glowing violet Scythe embedded on her skin, she was given the title of the Soldier of Ruin and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn.

Hades was eager to create his warrior, for she too would be a soldier of demise, but Selenity informed the Master of the Underworld that the Guardian had specifically asked that this stone, black in color, was to be given to Chronos, Lord of Time.

And not even the God of the Afterlife could challenge the words of the Guardian.

Chronos was surprised, for very few contacted Father Time, but immediately went to work on creating His avatar. She was tall with olive skin, quite a departure from her sisters, shimmering dark green hair, unforgettable maroon eyes, and the Key of Time placed on her flesh. As fitting with her bloodline, time would be her domain, but like the daughter of Cronus many worried about an almost mortal being corrupted by such power, for this warrior could even stop time. Thus the consequence was the same as it was for Saturn: if she used that power, her life would be sacrificed. Selenity made one more request, although it was difficult for her to do so. The Gates of Time would be vulnerable with so much of Chronos' power transferred to His offspring. Therefore, this warrior was to be stationed at the doorway to prevent its misuse.

Forever.

To appease Hades, he was given the honor of naming her. The woman became Sailor Pluto, the Soldier of Revolution.

However, one should remember the lesson of Eris – an immortal never forgets an insult…

Many believed that was the end of the new stars, but what wasn't public knowledge was that Selenity had been given five extra seeds.

In secret meetings, the Moon Queen approached five Goddesses, explaining the situation and how none of the other Deities could know.

Demeter, the Harvest Mistress, received a vibrant yellow seed. Bestowed upon Athena, Personification of Wisdom was a bright blue one. Like Her husband, Queen Juno was given a green stone, albeit in a lighter shade. Finally, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, was given a gleaming red gem.

Selenity told the women that They too would create soldiers but that now was not the time. When asked why, the silver monarch replied that she did not know, for the Guardian had not given an answer.

The last one to be approached was Gaia, the Eternal Mother of the Earth. The crystal she received was gold in color and second only in beauty and power to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Selenity explained that this soldier would be the heir's true protector, the one who would love and cherish Serenity more than all the others combined. Like the four Goddesses before Her, Gaia was not to make Her avatar just yet.

To add the Senshi's strength, Hephaestus, God of Crafts, was commissioned to create special weapons for each female based on her own demands.

Mercury asked for a harp, the instrument Hermes had invented. As an extra favor, the most intelligent soldier asked for a way to store all information. Thus the first computer was created.

Mars, making her Father proud, asked for a flaming arrow that would never miss its target.

Jupiter, being the daughter of Zeus, wanted a wreath made of oak leaves. She also requested a lightning rod for her tiara for easier control of the electricity in the air.

Venus requested a chain made of flowers and hearts, for she was the scion of the Goddess of Love, a great and terrible power. It enticed those like blossoms and ensnared them like a noose.

Caelus, later called Uranus, demanded a sword, for she was a true warrior through and through, that could slice through any substance in space. Thus the cleverly named "Space Sword" was created.

Neptune wanted a mirror that could shatter any illusion and see threats that were to come. This was the Submarine Mirror.

Pluto asked for an object in which she could to transfer the ability to stop time into, for such a power is one few would desire to possess. Hephaestus did just that and created an orb made of garnet that sat on top of a rod that could open the Gates of Time.

As her Creator was the one to invent the sickle, Saturn too requested one and, like Pluto, asked that she could only release the Power of Death by dropping the weapon without a word. Thus the Silence Glaive was born.

Many of the Deities were still concerned over the young girl's power and They demanded that she be locked away unless needed to bring about the End, which all prayed would not be necessary. Selenity objected but the child, with her broken smile and downcast eyes, submitted to the Gods' decision. The weapons of the three most powerful Senshi, later called Talismans, were used for the seal.

Selenity also had a request for the Blacksmith God. She had been having a tremendous amount of difficulty harnessing the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou's power. If her daughter was to be the true owner of the crystal, then she would have to be taught how to use it and that could only occur if the queen herself could at least control a small portion of its potential.

Therefore, Hephaestus created a special item specifically designed for the crystal. It was a small, jewel encrusted pink stick with a large crescent moon on top. As such, it was known as the Crescent Moon Wand.

And thus all was put into place before the princess was born. The Inner Senshi containing Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, took their places by Selenity's side as her belly continued to expand.

Saturn was sealed away, only to be transformed and vilified by those who remembered the power she wielded but not the little girl behind the sickle.

Uranus and Neptune took their places on the outskirts of the Solar System while Pluto took her station as the Guardian of Time.

It seemed as though nothing could go wrong. How could anyone ever hope to harm the princess with so many powerful beings destined to protect her?

One should always remember that even the most well thought out plans have flaws.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well that was complicated! (But creating new life often is ;)

Now for some clarifications:

So I hope you like my take on Nehellenia's and Helios's stories. I took parts from both the anime and the manga. Also, I never understood why Helios was named after a Sun God so this was my explanation. Plus it fits in with Greek mythology.

The Greek Gods were very human like i.e. jealous (Hera), lust-driven (Zeus), angry (Ares), spiteful (Eris), and hated to be insulted (every Greek myth there is).

I'm not sure if some of you noticed, but I changed the "Maenad Maidens" to the "Menae Maidens." The Menae were the 50 daughters of Endymion and Selene while the Maenads were followers of Dionysus. Not much of a difference but it fit better.

If you haven't read the manga, there's a scene in one of the last chapters with an image of Queen Selenity/Serenity at the Cauldron. That's where I got the idea for the meeting between her and the Guardian.

Caelus was the Roman counterpart of Uranus and should have been the name of the planet but the astronomers decided to use the Greek name instead of the Roman one like all the other planets (too bad, it would have saved a lot of jokes).

I'm also not sure why Naoko Takeuchi made Pluto the Guardian of Time when she's named after the Hades but, again, it's my explanation. But just remember…Gods do not like to be insulted, especially not the God of the Underworld…

Please let me know what you think!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	6. The Silver Millennium

So not a lot of reading on Labor Day weekend but I wonder why universities do not just start afterward. K-12 does. Oh well…

Thank you Bin82501 and AM for the reviews (as for Hades… you'll see…)

And thank you Crystal for my new nickname. "Spinner of Stories," I like it!

Own nothing (Why do I do this? Oh yeah, it'd required.)

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

Our story picks up from where we left off.

Saturn has been sealed away.

Pluto took her place at the Gates of Time.

Uranus and Neptune were sent to the outer ring of the Solar System, having only each other for companionship.

The Inner Senshi, composed of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus lived at the White Palace with their queen as her stomach expanded day by day.

Gods and demigods waited impatiently for the child to be born.

However… one was not so pleased…

In the depths of the Dead Moon, the daughter of Eris was enraged at the turn of events.

Nehellenia's wrath was said to be unparalleled when she learned that her sister had come into the possession of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the subsequent creation of the Senshi, and that Selenity was pregnant with the crystal's true heiress.

The jealous woman began to tell outrageous tales of wantonness against her fellow queen, implying that the child she was carrying was illegitimate and her story of a meeting with the Guardian was meant to cover up her sins.

No one believed such falsehoods.

Then the time came.

All births are difficult but this one, where half the power of the universe is infused in a one body, was excruciating. Selenity's cries were heard from the farthest reaches of the castle.

But soon other cries were heard as well.

There were no words that could describe the girl who emerged from the sovereign's womb.

For someone who was the living flesh of Cosmos, she was a little tiny thing. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, a gold crescent moon marking her rank, and she possessed the same silky silver locks as her mother.

But her eyes…

They were the clearest blue that one could imagine, breathtaking in their beauty.

The kingdom's citizens celebrated the birth of their princess while the Gods rejoiced that the Messiah was now among them.

They were not alone.

All across the Universe, Senshi everywhere felt that their future leader had arrived.

The child was then blessed in at the shrine of her grandmother, the Temple of Phoebe. Selenity remembered what the Guardian had said and named her daughter Serenity.

There was one other announcement.

Queen Selenity declared that in a thousand years, she would abdicate in favor of her daughter who would create a new Crystal Era.

The Silver Millennium, the time before the ascension of Neo-Queen Serenity, began.

Many of the demigods were shocked at this, for ten centuries was nothing to them, but immediately began looking forward to the new beginning of their kingdom.

However that was not going to be the only surprising proclamation that day…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Selenity did not know such happiness existed._

_She honored her mother, respected the Gods, cherished her people but this… this feeling she felt gazing down at the baby suckling her thumb was unlike anything she had ever known._

_So this was pure, unadulterated love._

_The love of a mother._

_It was hard to believe that the one kicking in her womb was here now. And it was even harder to believe that she started out as a white butterfly…_

_Shivering, Selenity remembered all too well her visit to the Cauldron though part of her did not want to. As a parent, all she wanted was to protect her child from any that may wish to harm her… but that was not possible._

_Serenity was the Embodiment of Cosmos, destined to be the most powerful being in the Universe. But until then, many would seek her out, either to take her power or eliminate her for their own ambitions._

_Even a queen and daughter of a Goddess couldn't do anything to stop it._

_At least the princess would not have to face these trials alone._

_Lilac eyes gazed at her daughter's four guardians. They wear leaning over the crib, cooing and coddling the sleeping heiress, their faces reflecting complete love and devotion._

_This was both a comfort and a concern. Just as she was created to rule over the demigods and protect the Earth, these girls were born to defend someone who they had just now met. Hopefully they would become friends so that it wasn't just duty that kept them together._

_Seated on her silver throne, Queen Selenity felt exhaustion creep over her body. It had been a long day. All the White Moon's citizens had come to the christening, bringing gifts and praise though she had said constantly that it was not necessary. At least now it was only her and the Senshi._

_Then the mirror on the opposite side of the room began to darken, as though smoke was infecting the very glass from the inside out._

_A thick aura descended into the room as the soldiers took their positions around the princess. Selenity stood but kept her expression under control. It's not like she didn't know who it was…_

_A figure came through the glass as if it were a door, a beautiful woman with deathly pale skin, floor length ebony locks, catlike glass eyes with golden pupils, and three crescent moons on her forehead._

"_Queen Nehellenia, to what do we owe the pleasure?"_

_The scion of Eris smiled at her counterpart. "The noise of your unruly people could be heard even on my side of the moon. I figured I had better see what was happening, though it is clear what the cause of the ruckus was. You have had your child. I am very happy for you sister… but why did you not invite me to the celebrations? That is hardly queenly behavior."_

"_And bedding a God for power and eating the dreams of your subjects is?" muttered the green clad Jupiter._

_Nehellenia did not even acknowledge the girl._

"_I apologize if I have given offense. I did not think you would want to come," Selenity said calmly._

"_I can see why you would make that assumption. Who would want to celebrate the birth of a bastard?"_

_All the Senshi snarled at this but Selenity did not even blink. She and the Gods knew the truth. That was all that mattered._

"_If you intentions are peaceful, you are more than welcome to stay. I would love for my daughter to know her aunt."_

"_Perhaps I shall stay for a while. Since I will one day rule this palace, it would be good for me to have a look around." The castle was beautiful but too bright. That could be easily fixed. "Yes, it would be good for the little 'princess' to know her only family. I'm not sure if she has any on her father's side. What was his name again?" the dark queen asked with a smirk._

_Now all three soldiers had to jump on their brunette sister although they too were furious by the witch's acquisitions._

_Nehellenia walked over to the cradle. The Senshi moved to stop here but Selenity told them not to. The aunt looked down at her sleeping niece while the mother moved to the other side of the crib._

_She was a pretty, little thing, the black monarch thought with a sneer, and she could already feel a deep power within the girl… but it was clear it was only a shadow of what was to come._

"_Well… she is a precious child… isn't she…?" Nehellenia said as she trailed a sharp red nail down Serenity's cheek._

"_Keep your filthy hands of her!" Jupiter screamed._

_Narrow eyes became slits. "Filthy? Is that how you speak to a queen? Impudent girl! In my court you would be flogged for having such a tongue!"_

"_We are not at your court. Here one may speak their mind," the silver sovereign said evenly._

_Before anyone else could speak, the sound of heavy footsteps came into focus. The palace guards had heard the raised voices and had come to investigate, surrounding the other moon queen._

"_Was this your plan, Selenity?! Were you going to have your soldiers seize me and take my half of the land?!" the ebony ruler screamed._

_Everyone, including Nehellenia, knew this not to be true but she wasn't going to pass up such a perfect opportunity as well as the justification she could give to the Gods._

_The guards closed in around her but she unleashed an attack of energy which resembled black lightning, killing all those present. The Senshi moved in but they too were thrown back as Nehellenia possessed far greater power than anyone originally thought._

_After all, her power did not come from the Moon, the Earth, or even the Solar System but from…_

_Before the other queen could move to strike the princess, a shining light flooded the room, blinding all still within its walls._

_The wielder of the light was none other than Queen Selenity, the Crescent Moon Wand in her hand. During her pregnancy, she managed to gain more control of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. She suspected it was because she was carrying its true owner but even now she could still use a part of the crystal's power._

_For the first time in her life, Nehellenia felt fear. When the light began to burn her flawless skin, that fear was quickly replaced with white-hot anger. The bitch would regret this but for now it was time to retreat._

_Nehellenia reentered the mirror that would act as a channel back to her own palace but, to her utter confusion, the passage was no longer there. The confusion rapidly turned to horror as the space began to close in around her._

"_Queen Nehellenia, I have tolerated your threats and insults against me and my kingdom. I have even overlooked your many attempts on my life. But now I am a mother and I will not allow anyone to hurt my child. Farewell, daughter of Eris. I pray the Gods will forgive us both."_

_Nehellenia was furious but then a thought came to mind. Selenity was sealing her away. That either meant she was too weak to kill or was unable to do so. Well then…_

"_And forgive me, 'Queen' Selenity, for I did not present my gift to the princess. Well here, it is - Serenity will grow into a beautiful woman, loved by many but hated by more. She is a creature of pure light so her life will never be peaceful. The darkness calls to the light and the light calls to the darkness. The stronger one is, the stronger the other. She will be feared for her power, envied for her beauty, lusted for her body, and finally killed for her heart! Mark my words, she will die and the White Moon Kingdom will collapse before she ever takes the throne!"_

_The mirror containing the laughing woman vanished into thin air but the curse echoed throughout the walls as the baby began to cry…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The aftermath of Nehellenia's sealing was long and complicated.

Selenity went directly before the Gods and explained what had happened.

Eris, as enraged as any mother would be, called for the silver queen's head. Her supporters agreed but Phoebe defended Her daughter's actions as self-defense and the majority of the Deities agreed. Selenity was to go unpunished but she would not be able to reclaim the other side of the moon. The half-goddess immediately agreed, believing the land was forever tainted by its former empress and it could not be purified, at least not by her.

The Goddess of Discord had no choice but to accept but secretly vowed vengeance and that one-day Her daughter would be free.

The general public was aware that there had been a disturbance at the palace and that it was caused by the other moon queen but were not given specifics.

The curse remained a closely guarded state secret.

Still it didn't take long for the rumors to start, as even demigods were not immune to petty gossip.

The Lemurs of the Dead Moon had fled after their queen's disappearance but no one knew where they had gone. Some believed they returned to Earth while others said they ran off the deepest parts of space.

The greatest losses were those of the palace guards. They were the first deaths of the Silver Millennium. A large funeral service was held with all the demigods attending. It was a somber reminder that while they may have been granted youth and an extend life, they were not immortal.

Not even their queen and their princess…

XXXXXXXXXX

(On the edge of the Solar System)

His first memories were of being hungry.

Not the hunger that the weak mortals felt but one for power.

At first, he did not know what he was. He was not a mortal for he had great dormant power, as well as a skeletal appearance with demon hands and glowing eyes. His abilities needed a channel and the crystal ball floating in front of him served that purpose.

He did not stay on the world in which was "born" but traveled throughout the Universe. During his journeys, he met many who were like him.

There was a flower needed a weak-hearted vassal for her true power to emerge, an ice princess who froze entire worlds as part of her collection and a giant of a woman who used the energy of sleeping children to create black holes that swallowed planets.

Perhaps the most interesting "sibling" was a planet sized monster from a place known as Tau Nebula. It too felt the emptiness of existence but supplemented it through a stone it called the Taioron Crystal, though it was clear that it was only a temporary solution.

He also encountered those damn female warriors, the Sailor Senshi.

He had always found them to be very foolish, dedicated to a mission that no one ever asked them to be a part of.

Well, that's how most of them were. There was some, few as they may be who questioned the Will of the Universe, no matter how futile it was.

He had met one such woman not too long ago. She was beautiful, which seemed to be a requirement for being a Senshi, with a strong face, two toned hair floor length hair, the section that fell to her shoulders bright gold and the rest crimson, the same color of her eyes.

She was unnaturally greedy for a Soldier of Justice and was looking for more power. Well he had shown her where to go - the Sacred Cauldron.

He had discovered the holiest place in the stars and met his "mother".

Chaos.

It recognized one of its "sons" immediately and told him of his purpose. Chaos once had a twin, its other half, now known as Cosmos. They also attempted to reunite but neither would give up the source of their respective powers, their aspects of love. The Guardian then decided to expel Cosmos from the Cauldron in an attempt to stabilize it and sealed Chaos in the space to prevent it from leaving. Instead, it sent out shadows to bring death and destruction to return the Star Seeds back to the Cauldron and, hopefully, its twin.

Chaos mentioned that this was the first of its "children" it ever saw and gave him a stone to use to whatever end he saw fit.

The "child" felt as though his "parent" was keeping something hidden and constantly watched as it released more of his "family" in order to bring more destruction.

Then something unusual happened.

Chaos had sent out a crystal instead of a shadow to the edge a minor system located on the outer regions of the Milky Way.

There he saw one of the goddess receiving the gem. Anyone with a shred of sense would not even think of using a mysterious power that came from the depths of space, but since when was a jealous woman logical? Strife incarnate barely gave the stone's origin a second thought before creating Her daughter, and his "sibling", Nehellenia.

He witnessed the conflict between the two sisters, the silver-haired one descending to the third planet, the creation of the dream guardian, and so forth.

It was actually a rather boring place to be. Surely Chaos should be more interested in the worlds plagued by war and misery. Why would it waste such power on a rivalry between two overindulged women? There had to be another explanation.

Then he learned the truth - this was where the Guardian had chosen to place the Power of Cosmos.

The reason why was a mystery. It was such an insignificant place but maybe that was the reason. Who would ever expect it?

This creature was an observer by nature, gaining knowledge along the way. And knowledge, as the old saying went, is power.

He had seen the creation of the Sailor Senshi, learned of their powers and personalities, and witnessed the birth of Serenity.

Unfortunately, so did his "sister".

The dead queen had too much of her mother in her and had foolishly challenged her counterpart. The stupid woman deserved to be sealed for such a mistake, one he would not repeat.

It was clear that Selenity was growing more powerful and confident in her ability to control the Silver Crystal and the princess' guardians were strong, currently too strong for him in his present condition.

He was actually the weakest of all the "family members" he had met, but in exchange, he possessed a superior mind, a natural talent for manipulation, and an incredible amount of patience.

He would wait for the right moment to strike, even if it took millennia or more. During his first visit, he had been drawn to the tenth planet of the system. It had an unusual dark aura that attracted him immediately since it was on the fringes of the Gods jurisdiction, he wouldn't attract the suspicion of the stronger Outer Senshi.

This was where he had planted the stone deep within the core of the world. It was slowly growing in power and thus would enhance himself. One day he would fully merge with the planet and that's when he would attack.

Nemesis. That's what the humans called the tenth planet. It was fitting, for one day he would be the "nemesis" of the Cosmos. He had no intention of returning the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to the Cauldron. He would take that power for his own and surpass his own "mother".

He would become the ultimate source of doom and he had already chosen a name…

The Death Phantom.

XXXXXXXXXX

So that was my take on why the Moon Kingdom was called "The Silver Millennium" when it clearly lasted longer than a thousand years.

And yes AM, that scene with Nehellenia was very Sleeping Beauty-ish but the actual scene in the manga (Act 41) was a lot like the movie.

Now, the Death Phantom's back story is all over the place in both the manga and the anime. In the manga, he actually led Galaxia to the Cauldron but in the Black Moon arc it said the DP was originally a human from the 30th Century.

Anyway, I just decided to kind of make my own. It was easier that way.

In case you didn't figure it out, the other "siblings" were the Xenian Flower (R movie), Princess Snow Kaguya (S movie), Badiane (Super movie) and Pharaoh 90 (I hope I don't need to say where he's from).

I think DP might have been my favorite villain. He was just so manipulative and, if you go by the anime, might have been the most powerful of the enemies.

Please remember to comment!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	7. Protectors

So after two 10 page papers were due in less than two weeks since school started, I decided to take the night off and write this.

The idea of the Animate System came from RyougaZell. In case you're not familiar, Luna and Artemis, in the manga, came from a planet called Mau. Rei's crows, Phobos and Demios, came from Coronis.

If you haven't seen Sailor Moon Crystal (which you should) then the Shitennou were given these "knight" titles.

The info on their powers came from the Materials Collection which Naoka Takeuchi wrote. It's online.

And yes the Sword of Sealing was from the last episode of the anime. I just thought it was so awesome!

Menae Maidens:

Pandeia - Full Moon

Mesomene - Waxing Moon

Meniskos - Crescent Moon

Nemea - New Moon

**Fate of the Stars: The Beginning of Time**

Children on the moon grew up slowly and would stop aging by their mid-twenties, being young and beautiful for the remained of their near eternal lives.

Princess Serenity was a little different. She grew up at an unnaturally slow rate, still looking like a child when she was a few centuries old. Her mother's theory was that it was her body's way of gradually adjusting to the Power of Cosmos so she would be ready for it. Selenity feared that she would need to push back the date of her abdication but somehow she knew that would not be necessary. Perhaps it was the Silver Crystal, perhaps her own instincts, but she knew that her daughter would be ready when the time came.

It was exhausting to be both a parent and a monarch, especially with a child as energetic as Serenity. The future queen couldn't seem to stay focused, constantly rushing from one activity to another, especially running away from her studies.

Though she wasn't the most scholarly, she did possess a great curiosity, particularly about the planet below. The blue-eyed girl was captivated with the oceans, clouds, and greenery of the world, trying to talk to every demigod so she could to hear their own stories. Selenity had hoped her daughter would be satisfied with the tales. Instead it had the opposite effect. The anecdotes only increased her desire to visit the living Earth despite being told constantly that the Gods forbade it.

Fortunately, the silver sovereign now had some extra help.

The Sailor Soldiers were extremely protective but were not above scolding the heiress, especially the fiery Mars. Still they were often at their training sessions and could not always be there to govern the princess. All were ashamed at their easy defeat by Nehellenia, despite Selenity telling them it was not their fault, and trained to make sure nothing like that would happen again.

Ironically, the one entrusted with the undesirable task of governing the unruly child was not even from the Solar System.

After her birth, Sailor Senshi from all across the stars had come to pay homage to their future leader.

Perhaps the strangest of these guests had come from a place called the Animate System.

This group was made up of seven Senshi.

The leader was very exotic, her hair and eyes changing colors with different light. Then she unfolded her butterfly wings that were colored with every shade of the rainbow. Like Mars, she too controlled fire but, naturally, it was multicolored. She was the Soldier of Change, Sailor Cocoon.

The next had a feline appearance with a cat tail and pointy ears, dressed in all white with bells all along her fuku. Her power was not over an element but over one of the senses, in this case that of scent. This was the Soldier of Fury, Sailor Mau.

Another one of the Senshi also had wings, black ones like a crow, which was appropriate since she could transform into one. She had a slight resemblance to the Guardian of Time, with darker skin and dressed all in black. Her power was over the control of rot. She addressed herself as the Soldier of Flight, Sailor Coronis.

The only one that could not completely transform into an animal was Sailor Mermaid. She came from a worldwide ocean planet so her people evolved in such a way that they possessed a fish-like tail while their upper bodies resembled that of a human, though they were perfectly able to have legs and survive without water. The Soldier of Mystery possessed floor length aqua hair and matching eyes. Though physically beautiful, her most stunning aspect was her voice which was truly hypnotic. It was also her main weapon, as her power came in the form of songs.

The next woman had short, lime green hair, similar eyes, and webbed feet. Her very skin was her weapon, being poisonous to the touch. Despite this powerful defense, she addressed herself as Sailor Kero, the Soldier of Nature.

Sailor Kitsune was fox-like in both appearance and personality, being clever, deceptive, and seductive. Her hair was a warm grey while her eyes were a cooler shade. Her title was the Soldier of Comprehension.

The last was by far the smallest, barely coming up to the waists of the others. She had light brown hair which was the same color of her mouse tail and ears. She also had a very childish personality with an even shorter attention span then Serenity. This was Sailor Chuu, the Soldier of Caring.

Sailor Mau had brought two of her citizens with her. One was a woman with waist length ink black hair and large royal blue colored eyes. The other was a man with ivory-white hair and unique fern green eyes.

Like the others before them, all had come to pledge their fidelity to the princess who still resembled a little girl. Though normally a rather immature child, one prone to crying fits and temper tantrums, Serenity would sometimes "switch" and would become unusually calm and serious. This was such a time.

After the Senshi had made their vows, the princess had asked the man and woman from Mau to kneel. Serenity's gold crescent moon began to glow and when she touched the foreheads of the visitors, the same insignia appeared on their flesh.

Most would have been surprised, indeed the Senshi from both systems were, but the two new members of the Moon Kingdom were not. Both claimed that their very souls had told them that they were destined to help elsewhere and now they knew what that meant.

To prove their loyalty, both agreed to take on new names and specifically chose ancient human titles for the Goddess of the Moon before the set pantheon was created.

The woman became Luna and the man was renamed Artemis.

Now while both acted as advisors to the queen, they had other tasks as well. Artemis had been a trainer of the Animate Senshi and fell back into this role with the Solar Senshi. He became especially close to the leader of the soldiers, Sailor Venus.

Luna had the unpleasant job of trying to oversee the princess and was convinced she was going to go grey early because of it. Keeping up with the child usually meant a constant game of hide-and-seek. Though she complained, Luna immediately fell in love with the sweet girl and Serenity in turn viewed her as a second mother.

They were not the only ones from the Animate System who decided to stay.

Two twins had accompanied Sailor Coronis. They looked nearly identical, being small girls with long, dark hair tied in tow plaits on either side of their heads and sweet rounded faces. The only difference was that one dressed in red and the other in purple.

But what made them special was that both had been gifted with the Sixth Sense of Sight, the ability to see the future. This was not an exact science but still an amazing power. Such individuals were rare, especially two sisters, let alone twins.

During their stay, they became very close with Sailor Mars and they chose to stay of their own free. Similar to Luna and Artemis, they changed their original names to Phobos and Demios.

The girls agreed to try to teach the Soldier of War the art of fortune-telling. It was very difficult as this was a gift one was born with but the fire warrior was determined to gain as much power as she could to protect her princess. In this way, Mars proved to be perhaps the most dedicated of all the guardians.

Well, until her _true_ protector was born…

XXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth, the Golden Kingdom continued to rule over the planet with a combination of strength and compassion. The citizens adored their monarchs and were fully enjoying the peace that unity brought.

Gaia, Goddess of the Earth, still possessed the Golden Crystal that Queen Selenity had received from the Guardian. This Star Seed, also known as a Sailor Crystal, was going to be the ultimate protector of the Incarnation of Cosmos. Or would be since the silver monarch had told Gaia that She was not to create Her scion until the time was right.

The Goddess had respected the restriction, as it was given by the Guardian, but not even immortals were exempt from impatience. She desperately wanted to have Her own child. What woman doesn't? It became too much and She decided not to wait any longer. Where was the harm?

A woman emerged from the stone. She possessed thick, curly, waist-length auburn hair, pastel white skin, and the most intense blue eyes that could silence anyone with one look. Gaia named the girl Terra. The new mother instantly loved Her daughter but was worried about the other Gods' reactions. Cowardly as it may seem, She decided to hide Her creation. Gaia sent the child to Elysion and explained the situation to High Priest Helios. The son of Morpheus was not pleased but agreed to let Terra live at the temple with him and the Menae Maidens but on the condition that her powers as a Senshi would remain dormant, to which Gaia reluctantly agreed. She did not like the idea of Her daughter not having access to her full potential but this way she would be easier to hide.

Still, Gaia did not want her to be completely powerless and went before Hephaestus to ask that He create a sword. Not just any sword, mind you, but one that could channel the latent power of the wielder, one that would be even stronger than Sailor Uranus' Space Sword.

The Craft God worked long and hard until it was finished. The sword was long and heavy, only the strongest could use it, and without a single flaw in the steel. Its hilt was pure gold with red gems implanted in the guard.

It was the Sword of Sealing.

Thus Terra was sent to live on top of Mt. Olympus. The Menae became like sisters and she was particularly close to Helios, seeing him more as a brother for he was still too young to be thought of as a father figure.

She trained with the blade and waited for the day her true destiny would begin, but always felt as if there was something missing. Perhaps it was because her powers were not fully awakened, or maybe it was because she had to remain hidden, or maybe it was because she hadn't met the princess she was fated to protect, but Terra didn't really feel very attached to the Moon as she gazed at the bright orb in the sky. The woman felt closer to the plants, animals, and people of the planet but she was the daughter of the Goddess of the Earth.

That last one should not have been included. Elysion was part of the world of the Gods and thus the ones who lived there were not supposed to interact with mortals, but the headstrong Terra often broke this law.

She was wise enough to only watch and didn't spoke with the humans, as hard as that was, but never understood why it was forbidden despite knowing the story of Nehellenia.

Terra wasn't going to eat people's dreams. She just wanted to talk to them. Why was that banned?

Overtime she grew bolder, some would say dangerously so, allowing the Earthlings to at least view her, leading them to believe they were seeing a nymph.

Then she began moving farther and farther away from the temple. She was able to see farms and cities, deserts and the ocean, rolling hills and deep canyons. But she loved the forests most of all, how they were teaming with life.

Helios and the Menae were well aware of what she was doing but not even Gaia could stop Her daughter from these little trips.

This is where our next chapter begins.

Terra had, once again, snuck out of the Temple. She was being "good" and hadn't strayed too far, Mt. Olympus still being in sight.

The woman came across her favorite spot, a large open field of daffodils directly under the sun, and began to practice. Even with most of her power hidden, her strength and speed were astonishing. Vaguely, she wondered what would happen when she became a true Senshi.

So absorbed in her own thoughts, she did not hear the rustling of leaves or the breaking of twigs. It was not until the sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears that she spun around, sword in hand… and stopped before any words could leave her full lips.

The man before her was tall and well-built, with an angular face, black-blue hair, and ash grey eyes. He was dressed regally with a gold encircled cross-stamped on his breastplate and he sat upon a copper stallion of the highest breed. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He too was captivated with the strong, auburn haired woman, dressed all in white swinging a sword as if it were second nature… and those midnight blue eyes were unlike any color he had ever seen. Desire coursed through his veins but there was something more…

He was Aetolus, the recently crowned King of Earth. The monarch was taking his first official tour of the land as the new ruler. The young man was already bored out of his mind with all the pomp and ceremony and had decided to take an early morning ride. If he wasn't the ruler, his guards would have probably killed him for riding off alone but that was one of the perks of being a king.

Aetolus had just been expecting to take a quite trip in the forest. He was confident in his skills as a warrior and it was early enough that he figured there would be no one here. He certainly wasn't expecting to find a nymph wielding a sword.

They stared at one another for a few moments as both tried and failed to slow their heartbeats. The hidden king dismounted and unsheathed his own elegant blade. Some, no, most would have been alarmed at a complete stranger with a weapon coming toward them but with one look into those grey depths, Terra knew he did not mean any harm. Besides, she was more than confident in her own abilities.

They charged at one another, steel clashing with steel as metal gleamed in the sunlight. Their dual seemed to last for hours as they circled each other in the most important of dances. The old saying that you do not truly know someone until you fight them came to mind.

Terra learned that this man was strong in both arms and personality, as well as dedicated to protecting something, though she did not know what.

Aetolus learned that this woman was fierce, stubborn, and determined to be the victor.

Despite his talents, a mortal cannot compete with the daughter of a Goddess. Terra managed to disarm the man before pointing her sword at his throat. She could have been executed for such an action but that would have been a crime against nature.

They met in secret several times, falling more and more in love with each encounter. Neither told the other their true identity. Aetolus was used to the politics of the court and the silly, flighty women who just wanted to wear the crown. Though it was wrong, he liked the idea of being treated like a man and not a king. Of course the guilt the mortal felt was nothing compared to that of Terra. How could she tell the man she loved that she was the daughter of Gaia and was created from a golden stone for the sole purpose of protecting someone she had never even seen?

The first to cave to the pressure was the king. Though fearing her reaction, he decided to tell her the truth about his heritage, that he loved her more than anything, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Such a thing might seem odd - a monarch wanting to wed what appeared to be a commoner - but this was the line of Erda and Iphianassa, two people from the lowest of classes and had risen through sacrifice to the throne. It was decreed, even for royalty, that the sacred vows of marriage were to be respected. In fact it was more important for the monarchy because the king and queen were considered equals.

Terra didn't know what to do. Helios and the other Maidens knew she was leaving Elysion but they had no idea she had fallen in love with a mortal, the monarch nonetheless.

There was also her duty to the Moon Princess. She was supposed to be her true protector. She was supposed to love the girl over all the other Senshi combined… but how could she leave all she had here? How could she be that loyal to someone she didn't know when compared to what she had with Aetolus? How could she decide between her heart and her conscience?

Two paths lay before her: one of endless love, a future of her own choosing, maybe even a family and the other one of constant battles, of moving to a strange place away from the mountains and the lakes that was her home… a destiny she never wanted…

Now ask yourself, what would you have done?

Terra accepted the proposal with a long kiss. That night, she returned to Elysion and left a note in her chambers explaining to Helios what she had done expressing no regrets.

The people of the capital city of Elis were stunned at the news that their king had decided to wed. There had been rumors that the ruler had been sneaking off somewhere, much to the frustration of his ministers, but it was still a surprise.

The citizens truly loved their young monarch and any woman he was even thinking of courting would have been under heavy scrutiny, but Terra easily won over any doubters.

She made a great show of charity, bought fruit and dresses from local markets, and attended any function with the grace of someone who was born a noble. Then again she was the daughter of the Earth Goddess so it would have been odd if the people did not love her.

Unfortunately, that same Goddess had been watching the entire time and immediately confronted Her wayward daughter. Gaia berated on and on about how irresponsible and selfish Terra was being by putting her own desires before the safety of the Incarnation of Cosmos. Did she not realize that she was putting the entire Universe at risk?

Terra was well aware of the consequences but begged her Mother to understand that she could not battle her own heart. Gaia wanted Her child to be happy, She truly did, but this was out of Her hands. Responsibility came first and foremost and those who strayed needed to be held accountable.

Gaia went before Her Brothers and Sisters, explaining what both She and Her daughter had done. The other Deities were furious, both at Gaia for creating Her avatar before the appropriate time, Helios for covering it up, and what They viewed as Terra's greediness for placing her wishes before the protection of Princess Serenity.

Many different punishments were discussed, the most severe being Terra's execution, but Queen Selenity voiced her disapproval. The silver sovereign could not blame Gaia for wanting a child now that she knew what it was like to be a mother. Nor could she blame Terra for falling in love and wanting to escape a fate that she had no voice in deciding.

The princess and the other Senshi had also been informed and were asked of their opinions, as Terra was their star sibling. The soldiers were incensed that their fellow sister would be so selfish to put her own desires before the one they were destined to shield, the very reason they were born, but then something unusual happened.

Serenity, now resembling a fourteen-year-old girl, went before the Gods Themselves….

"_Heavenly Kin, young I may be, I am not blind to what is happening. I know of Terra, daughter of Gaia, and the choice she has made. Some wish to see her punished for following her heart. I ask that you do not. I know she was to be one of my protectors, but I would never ask someone to sacrifice their happiness for me. I know how she was created but, honestly, I do not care. Everyone has the inalienable right to a life that is their own. Terra has decided that she wants to be with the man she loves. I will not be the reason they cannot be together. I cannot describe my gratitude that I feel for so many worrying about my safety, but I would never have someone have to choose between me and what their souls are telling them."_

_Serenity turned toward Inner Senshi's stunned faces, tears falling like crystal beads down her full cheeks._

"_Mercury… Mars… Jupiter… Venus… I love you. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it's not with me. If your hearts tell you that to be happy you must leave, I will be hurt, but when you love someone you put their needs before your own, no matter what."_

_The young women were in tears by the time Serenity finished. Even the Gods were touched by her pure words._

_Mars stepped forward, lowering on to one knee._

"_Princess Serenity, heiress of the White Moon Kingdom, future Neo-Queen Serenity of the Crystal Age, living image of Cosmos… I pledge myself to you and you alone - mind, body, and soul - from now until the end of my existence. I am forever at your service, whether as protector, friend, or sister. This I vow."_

_The other three made the same oath._

_It was ironic. The silver-haired princess had given her blessing for her guardians to leave yet it just solidified their commitment to her._

The Deities honored Serenity's request. Terra was not put to death but was punished.

Gaia was not to have any contact with Her daughter, Helios was not to interfere with the dreams of mortals, and all of Terra's Senshi powers were to be permanently sealed.

Mother and child were devastated at the separation but neither raised objections. It was fitting of their crimes.

The sealing of her powers turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Terra had been worried about what Aetolus would say when it became clear that his wife was not aging. This way she would not have to tell him the truth, and though a part of her felt guilty at the deception, a greater part was relieved.

The couple wed shortly afterward. While many advisors and nobles raised objections about the king marrying a woman with seemingly no origins, it was clear she made their sovereign happy.

It was not long before she gave birth to a prince whom they named Endymion. He was an adorable little thing, inheriting his father's black locks and his mother's blue eyes. Terra loved being a mother but it only made her crave her own.

The years seemed to fly by. A gifted child, Endymion amazed his tutors with his intellect. He was able to memorize names and dates with ease, debate with the greatest philosophers of the day, and solve the most complex of mathematics questions. He was also a natural with a sword, being recognized as a master while still a boy.

As to be expected of his roots, the descendent of the Earth Goddess had a special connection with nature. Some would call it a "green thumb" but that didn't properly explain how he could rejuvenate a plant with a mere touch. Roses were his favorite and he was able to grow ones of deep crimson, a color that not even the palace gardeners had seen.

But that was not what worried Terra the most.

Once she found her son with a small scrape on his knee after he jumped off a tree. Before she could clean the wound, Endymion raised his hand to his scratched flesh. Both began to glow a soft gold and the wound closed on its own, the blood disappearing from his skin. When asked, the boy said that he had always been able to heal himself.

Another time, she had come across him levitating, his feet not on the ground, with a look of deep concentration on his face. After he came down, Endymion said that he was doing his usual practices and one day he would be able to fly.

Terra was extremely confused and even more concerned. The Gods sealed away her powers… so why did her son have such abilities? Had the seal been broken? No, the queen knew she had not regained her powers and each day the signs of age began to creep on her face. Had they somehow been passed to Endymion? The only example of a child of a God having their own offspring was Queen Selenity and that was hardly a normal birth. It seemed plausible, but what did it mean? If her powers had been transferred, was her destiny as the true protector of the Cosmos also now imposed on her son?

No, that couldn't be. Endymion was destined to become King of the Golden Kingdom, not a guardian for a girl he never met. Besides, only women could be Sailor Senshi. For whatever reason, the Universe had decreed that only females were to be entrusted with that kind of power. Maybe It feared that males would abuse such gifts but it did not really matter. Her son was _not_going to follow in those particular footsteps. She would _not_ allow it.

Terra may have been able to hide her origins from her husband, but she could not keep this. Aetolus took Endymion's abilities as a sign from the Gods that he was to be the greatest of kings. Why else would They bless him in such a way?

While the parents had very different reactions to their son's powers, another was watching with apprehension.

Though still forbidden from contacting Her daughter, Gaia watched over her and her little boy. She too had seen Her grandson's powers and had come to the same conclusion as Terra. The desire to protect Her child had expanded into protecting Her grandchild.

Surely there must be something she could do…

Then an idea came to mind. It wouldn't _technically_ be breaking any laws but some of Her Siblings would not approve.

In utter secrecy, Gaia travelled to Elysion to see Helios. The dream guardian confirmed that Endymion had inherited the majority of his mother's powers, but not the Golden Crystal that was still embedded within Terra. Because of this, the prince was still vulnerable to death and the normal reincarnation cycle may not apply to him due to his lineage.

Fearing for Her grandson's life, Gaia proposed that he have guardians similar to the Inner Senshi of Princess Serenity.

Helios was reluctant at first. This had not been sanctioned by the other Gods and he had already gotten into trouble once and did not want to be reprimanded again.

Eventually he agreed after Gaia reminded him of the love he still bore for Terra and that her son was now connected to the Earth and therefore under his jurisdiction. Gaia also promised that She would take full responsibility if something went wrong.

After the Goddess's departure, the son of Morpheus spoke with four of the Menae Maidens. He instructed each of them to make their own figures and find a stone that would become their respective offspring. Though they themselves did not have the Power of Creation, Gaia would bless them with life and the Powers of the Heavens.

Pandeia found a dark green stone that seemed to speak to her of patience and planning. It was placed in the dirt doll's forehead. What emerged was a young man about eighteen years of age with short, sandy blonde hair and navy blue eyes. He was to be called Jadeite, the Knight of Patience and Harmony.

Mesomene discovered a pale green gem that was full of confidence. Out came a man with long, wavy chestnut hair and matching eyes. This was Nephrite, the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort.

Meniskos came upon a rock that was a unique mixture of yellow and green. It's hard to describe a stone as cunning, but that's what she felt come from deep within its composition. The man looked the youngest, perhaps seventeen. He had dirty blonde hair usually kept in a pony-tail and possessed moss-green eyes. He was named Zoisite, the Knight of Purification and Healing.

Nemea had a more difficult time finding a stone that she wanted to create a son from. She was the embodiment of the New Moon, which had been tainted by its association with the former queen. She wanted to create a scion that would be the most powerful and the most respected. Eventually, she found a stone that was nearly colorless but gave off an aura of authority that appealed to her. Her child possessed ivory-white hair and narrow, slate grey like eyes that missed nothing. Nemea struggled with a name. At first she intended to name the man Malachite but ended up choosing Kunzite, the Knight of Purity and Affection.

Much like the queen, to the humans they seemed to come out of nowhere, which was closer to the truth than even the most skeptical could have believed. Endymion, still a boy, did not care about their origins, for his soul knew that they were here to protect him.

Terra, even without being told, knew that her Mother had sent the young men as guardians for the prince and was grateful, not only for them, but that Gaia was still watching over Her blood. The queen welcomed the foursome with open arms.

At first, King Aetolus did not want complete strangers around his only child but was amazed at the powers they wielded. He eventually relented to his wife's persistence, hoping that they would be able to teach his son how to control and master his own abilities. They were rewarded with lands and a special title, Four Heavenly Kings, the Shitennou.

Many more years past and the heir to the golden throne grew into a man with his loyal companions by his side. His powers had grown but he preferred the quite solace of his extensive library or his personal gardens. His looks had also improved, transforming him from a cute little boy to the most handsome man in the kingdom.

There was not a girl in the world that did not dream of him and fantasize about becoming his bride. Though never disrespectful to a woman, he never had any romantic interest in the females he met, no matter how kind or how beautiful. He saw the devotion his parents had and wanted that kind of love in his life. He would accept nothing less.

As he neared closer to his twentieth year, Aetolus and Terra were concerned but neither would ever entertain the thought of forcing him to marry against his will.

What was not known was that the prince would soon meet his soul mate.

And what the consequences would be…

XXXXXXXXXX

To clear up some confusion, the two other Animate Senshi are based off of two Senshi in the Sailor Moon musicals, Sailor Titanium (or in another play Mitis) Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox. Just thought I'd add them in. Why not?

(Sigh) Now back to the next paper I have to write…

Please remember to comment!


	8. Nightmares and Daydreams

I'M ALIVE!

I have been trying to get back to this story but this annoying thing called life keeps getting in my way!

So this chapter is set up differently and there are a ton of characters from the manga, anime and even one from the Another Story video game. If you need visuals just go to .com.

Now in the manga, Beryl had black hair and dark eyes before being corrupted. Again the picture is on the website.

XXXXXXXXXX

_White._

_That was the only thing visible in the isolation, the dramatic harsh starkness of the frozen tundra that surrounded the slowly moving figure. _

_The girl's feet had long become numb to the snow, the wind cutting her face like a thousand knives, yet her body continued to move forward in a desperate attempt at life. She only managed a few more small steps before the blizzard overtook her, collapsing onto the snow._

_With trembling hands, the girl took out her last match, the last comfort she had, saying that until the match dies out she wants to be left alone to dream. _

"_That is a wish I cannot give you__," a voice replied. "__Surly you must have realized by now that this world is too filthy, too polluted to be saved__."_

"_I don't believe that," the child responded._

"_You only have a single match girl and when it goes out you shall die alone__."_

"_I don't care," she whispered back._

"_There are no dreams left on this planet__."_

"_There is still the fire of hope," the girl said, lighting the match._

_Even as she watched the flame burn low, she kept repeating that she believed in dreams until the light flickered out, the remaining life leaving the girl._

"_Foolish child, one who dreamt of a beautiful future has become a frozen corpse, encased in a coffin of darkness. That is the fate of all on this rotten Earth until the Queen of Hatred comes forth…__"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Large eyes shot open as a young woman tried to catch her breath. A slender hand covered her chest, trying to still her beating heart.

It was the dream again.

She stood up, walking with shaky feet to her mirror. Her onyx locks were a tangled mess, her indigo orbs wide and her skin drained of blood.

The woman was no stranger to prophetic dreams. She had grown up in an orphanage, unsure of whom her birth parents were. As a girl, she showed some powers of divination and healing, making her a source of fascination, entertainment for the other children and the staff. While she was provided for, she longed for a maternal figure.

One day a wondering sage came upon the orphanage and recognized that the girl was strong in spirit. Her name was Apsu and she was the most striking woman the orphan had ever seen – taller than most men, fire red hair and eyes the color of freshly spilt blood.

The shaman took the child under her wing and began teaching her the Old Ways, long forgotten magic that flourished before the planet's unification and had become obsolete with the streamlining of the pantheon.

Indeed, the older woman's beliefs would have been seen as heresy, as she believed that there was one supreme God – or rather Goddess – that controlled all things and would one day come forward to burn away the false deities and She alone would rule the Earth.

Alas, not even a gifted shaman was exempt from death and she perished after a long illness, the disease draining her strength and turning her vibrant red hair white. Before dying, the teacher gave her surrogate daughter a collection of clear stones. The girl decided to take the gems as her name, becoming…

"Beryl, are you up yet?"

The girl looked over to the door, seeing a woman with teal blue hair and sea green eyes walking into the room.

"Yes Thetis, I am," Beryl replied, pulling her into a bun and quickly went over to her closet.

The other woman rolled her eyes. "If you keep sleeping in this much, the hag will have your head," she replied, shutting the door behind her.

Beryl swiftly changed into her black servants' uniform with a white apron, her namesake gems from which she had made a pair of earrings, a necklace and an impromptu headband from. There was another strand of stones which she wore around her waist. However, these were not given to her by her surrogate mother but from…

"BERYL!"

Cursing, the girl slipped on her sandals and rushed down the hall, almost sliding into the woman she didn't want to see.

Morga the Hag as she was called was the head servant, charged with instructing the others and inspecting their work. She was an older woman dressed all in black. Her hair was grey at the roots but the rest was died a dark brown, her eyes beady little yellow stones that could spot even one speck of dust.

"You're late again, girl," the servant shouted. She took her responsibility very seriously, insisting that the lowliest sweeper was just as needed in the golden palace as the King.

"I am truly sorry, ma'am," Beryl quietly responded, lowering her eyes respectfully.

Morga snorted. "Consider yourself lucky. The Queen is fond of you but if you don't become more punctual, I will have you thrown out."

The older woman spun around and left, leaving Beryl red-faced.

It wasn't _her_ fault that she kept dreaming about dying in the artic. And she didn't like the suggestion that she was only here because of Queen Terra. True, her majesty was the reason Beryl became a servant but she was still a hard worker and wanted to be recognized for it.

Knowing that the punishment for tardiness was cleaning out the chamber pots, the young girl went off to her sordid work.

Walking down the corridors, Beryl looked onto the familiar sights – Fluorite instructing the entertainers for the evening feast, Hibiscusy yelling about flower arrangements, the twins Castor and Pollux going around and making trouble.

Eventually, she walked past the throne room, taking a moment to appreciate its beauty.

While the castle had been enlarged over time, the chamber remained relatively simple. The floors were made out of sandstone as were the pillars. The ceiling was vaulted and the large windows allowed the sun's light in. The walls were painted with famous scenes from mythology – the slaying of Medusa, Athena turning Arachne into a spider for her arrogance, the death of the Minotaur – until one came upon the matching thrones, equal in size and gold in color with a circled cross engraved on both. Above them was a large mural of the moon goddess crowning Erda as king.

Beryl had never liked the story of Selene. She thought it would be a much more powerful story if Erda had taken up the sword of his own accord. While Apsu had been zealous in her faith, she preferred to base her beliefs on what she had experience and what she could observe.

And while she was sure that something existed out there – whether it be a God, a Goddess, or Gods - she doubted that they intervened as often as the old stories said so. And when something did, it was more infuriating than anything else.

Her past prophetic visions had been mundane in nature – whether a storm was coming or the location of a lost item – but this one was mindboggling. Dreaming of dying in the middle of a blizzard when it was summer, hearing a voice talk about hatred and vengeance, it sent shivers down her spine.

Shaking her head, Beryl decided to take a small break. Managing to grab a lemon cakes from the kitchens, the raven haired beauty headed for the main gardens where she would likely find Thetis eavesdropping in the bushes.

Turning around the corner, the servant froze, nearly dropping her food while all the blood rushed to her face. There was a group of five men in the courtyard– two blondes, one with short hair and the other long, were sparring with each other while a man with white hair looked on and a man with brown hair was petting a lion.

But it was the fifth man standing off to the side, dark haired and reading a book that caught her attention. Her hand instinctively went for the stones around her waist, remembering how she had acquired it…

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Now what do you say to the nice lady?"_

"_Thank you!"_

_Beryl smiled back at the energetic little girl and adolescent behind her. "You're very welcome," she replied as the sage began putting her supplies away._

"_Now what's the charge?" the other young woman asked, pulling out her coin purse._

"_There's no need Pandora. You and your family have been so kind to me, allowing me to stay in your guest house. Patching up your little sister is the least I could do."_

_The other woman's purple eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Pandora asked, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear._

_Beryl's smile dropped a little, remembering her mother's silky scarlet locks and how the disease had bleached the color to white. Though it had been about two years since her passing, the girl still felt the ache in her chest whenever she thought about her former mentor. The pain was too raw so she distracted herself by constantly travelling, earning money as a fortuneteller and healer wherever she went._

"_Do you really have to leave?" the child pouted. The girl looked identical to her older sister, so much so that everyone called her Petite Pandora._

"_I'm sure. It's time for me to move on," Beryl said with certainty. She wasn't the type that could stay in one place for too long, not even the type that could keep still for a short period of time. She liked to be moving and active. Apsu had once asked if she'd had the opportunity to become queen, would she be willing to sit on a throne all day._

"_Never! I'd lose my mind__," she had replied in her high pitched voice._

"_Well, I'm sure I speak for the village to say we are sorry to see you go," the elder Pandora responded, helping Beryl pack her things. _

_She wasn't leaving till dawn but she liked having everything ready to go. _

"_Excuse me," A voice said, catching the three girls off guard. In the doorway stood a tall dark-haired man in a simple tunic with a straw hat over his eyes. "I was told that a sage was here. Is this a bad time?" he asked as he removed his hat, revealing the man's full face. The three females became momentarily speechless, unable and unwilling to tear their gazes from the stranger._

"_Ah, ye – yes, that would be me," Beryl said, mortified at her own behavior. He was just a man! A man with perfect skin, high cheekbones and blue eyes that seemed to reduce the two sisters next to her into mutes, but just a man!_

_The stranger turned to the siblings. "Can we have a moment?"_

"_Of – of course!" the older red head said, managing to compose herself and drag her younger sister who was still openmouthed away._

"_I've heard that you are called Beryl."_

"_I am," she tried to say in her most dignified voice._

"_The villagers say you are very talented. Perhaps you can help me."_

"_I – I will certainly try. What ails you?"_

"_A dream, one that I have had since I was a child. I've tried prayers, potions, charms, but nothing's worker."_

"_What is it about?"_

"_I am in a field of red roses. I can smell them, I can feel the sun on my skin, the slight breeze ruffling my hair. I can feel everything as though I was there. But I am not alone. There is a figure laying on the flowers, a woman, small of stature with a mass of golden curls entwined with the roses. I walk over to her, and she looks up at me. The sun is so bright that I cannot see her face but I know she is smiling and I begin to smile as well."_

_It was ridiculous but Beryl felt a ping of jealousy at the dream girl. "Now you've had this dream since you were a boy?"_

"_Yes, but the strange thing is it only occurs on the nights of a full moon. And my father says that when I was an infant I would never sleep during those nights either. I would just look out the window."_

_Now this she had never heard of._

"_Does anyone in your family have a history of clairvoyance?" she asked with growing curiosity._

"_Well there is a family legend of a goddess visiting an ancestor on my father's side," he said with a smile, clearly not believing it, "but other than that, no."_

"_And your mother?"_

"_She refuses to talk about it. And I don't know anything about her family. They died when she was very young."_

_That was strange. Parents were usually jumping at the chance to say that their children had some prophetic abilities, a sure fire way to prove favor with the gods._

"_Usually people come to me to end nightmares. I've never heard of this before."_

"_No one has. It isn't harmful but very annoying. Is there anything you can do?" _

"_I believe so. I know a draft that can grant someone a dreamless sleep. It will probably take me about a day or so to make."_

"_Thank you very much, Sage Beryl. I shall return the day after tomorrow." He then bowed before putting on his hat and exiting the door._

_The woman put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding under her skin as the two Pandora's rushed back in._

"_Well, what did he want?" the younger one asked in her high pitched voice. _

"_He wants a sleeping potion," the black haired girl replied, not going into details; her client's ailments were not hers to discuss. _

_It was getting late so she decided to wait until dawn to begin working on the medicine, unable to get the handsome man out of her mind. Well, there were worse things to dream about._

_She awoke at sunrise, her hands jittery with excitement and nerves. _

_Beryl gathered up her supplies and picked out the herbs and plants that would be needed for the potion._

_Lighting a small fire, the placed her cauldron over the flames and began reciting the spells that her mother taught her._

_She was a few hours into the ritual when the young woman realized that she as out of mandrake roots._

_Most people feared the plant; there was a legend that claimed that pulling up a mandrake root would result in death but that utter was nonsense. Indeed it was a magical root that could be used for anesthesia or pain relief if it was used properly._

_The local market would probably have some but she had been taught that plants taken directly by the witches hand would be more powerful._

_So with that, Beryl headed into the forest, taking her time to marvel at its beauty. There was nothing manmade that could compare to the peace and serenity that nature provided her. She felt so close to the Earth, to life, to her mother._

"_Well, look at what we have here."_

_Beryl spun around, coming face to face with a group of four men. Bandits._

_She cursed herself for not being more careful, remembering some talk in the village about thieves roaming the forest. The woman had a small dagger but there was no way she could fight off seven fully grown men. Perhaps she could outrun them but then she noticed three more men behind her, all seven forming a makeshift circle around her._

_Fear coursed through her veins as she held up her purse._

"_This is all the money I have. Please, take it," she said, her voice trembling._

_The man who spoke, clearly the leader, was looking at her, lust beginning to form in his black eyes._

"_Thank ya miss, but I think me and the boys want something else…"_

_Beryl inhaled deeply, getting ready to scream, when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. In an instant, one man went down and then another as a figure with a sword came from the trees. The person moved so fast that Beryl could barely keep up with the movements but in a matter of moments all seven men were at her feet._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Indigo eyes looked up to see another woman. This warrior had waist length auburn hair, fair skin but her eyes were blue… the same shade as…_

"_Child, can you hear me?"_

_Beryl shook her head, trying to focus on the person in front of her._

"_Ye – yes, I am. You saved me. Thank you," she answered while bowing in gratitude. _

"_You have nothing to thank me for. I did what anyone else would have done," the woman smiled back._

_Beryl was struck by the woman before her. She was older, laugh lines around her mouth and crow's feet round her eyes but she shined with a beauty that she could not put into words. Her mother had once said that certain people were born with a special connection to old magic and Beryl was certain that this woman was one of them._

_A sharp pain tore through her heart at the thought of her mother and she was struck with a need not to be alone. "Do – do you mind if you accompany me? I am looking for some plants and I don't feel very secure at the moment."_

"_Of course I'll accompany you. Lead the way."_

_The two smiling women took off, leaving the men tied to trees._

"_And what are you searching for?"_

"_A mandrake root, for a sleeping draft I was asked to make," she answered, careful not to give too much information away. Clients came to her in confidence and she would not betray their trust._

"_You are familiar with the old ways?" she asked with curiosity._

"_I am. My mother taught me," Beryl said, her heart contracting with pain._

"_She must be quite the woman. Not many are born with such a connection anymore and even fewer immerse themselves in ancient knowledge." It was true; most people simply went about their daily lives, not wanting to invest the time and energy needed to master the mystic arts. "Do you know if you have mystical blood?"_

_Those who could harness the magical arts were believed to have some nonhuman ancestry, such as nymphs. _

"_I do not know. Do you?"_

_She paused for a moment and Beryl was worried she'd upset the woman._

"_Yes," she answered but did not elaborate, clearly lost in her own thoughts as Beryl decided to change the conversation._

"_Who taught you how to fight?" the dark haired girl asked, still in awe at the woman's skill._

"_I taught myself, with a little help from my guardian," the older woman replied as they came across a field with the roots._

"_Aren't you worried about death by screaming?" Beryl teased, knowing such a story was complete fabrication, told by those who did not understand the world they lived in. After collecting a few and placing them in her bag, she turned to face the other woman. There was something very calming about her presence. Perhaps it was her strength, perhaps it was her warmth but Beryl felt as though she was with her mother again – that indescribable feeling of being surrounded by love._

"_Would – would you mind terribly if you walked me back to the village?" the girl asked timidly. _

_Before an answer could be given, the sound of a trumpet was heard through he trees, the birds scattering into the air at the noise._

_A group of horses came out of the trees, trumpets blaring, with two men holding banners of an encircled golden cross. The others came through the clearing, one man in front of the others._

_He was older but had aged well – he was tall and muscular with a full head of grey hair, a large beard, and similar grey eyes which were fixated on the auburn haired woman with a gaze full of adoration._

_He leapt from his copper stallion, a large smile forming across his lips. "Well, it seems as if you ladies have gotten into a wee bit of trouble."_

"_I do not know what you mean," answered the older woman playfully._

"_Oh? Well about a mile away, we found the oddest thing – a group of men tied to a tree and blathering about a red haired Amazonian woman attacking them. Was that you?"_

"_Not at all; I'm far too short to be one of Hippolyta's soldiers."_

_Both broke out laughing before the man swept the woman up in his arms._

"_Mother, father, could you please not," another man said while urging his own horse forward, a man with hair as black as midnight and the darkest blue eyes she ever saw._

_Beryl immediately dropped to her knees, her breathing coming in gasps as her mind put the pieces together._

"_Please, you do not need to bow," the younger man said right in front of her. Beryl jumped up, not realizing that the man had dismounted and was standing right in front of her._

"_A friend of yours, Endymion?" asked his father with amusement._

"_Aetolus," the woman said warningly._

"_Yes, this is the Sage Beryl. Lady Beryl, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Endymion and I believe you've already become acquainted with my mother Terra."_

_Beryl was sure she was as red as a rose. Not only had the Crown Prince himself had come to her for assistance, she had been saved by the Queen and now the King was looking directly at her, amusement shining through his grey orbs. _

_Observing the girl's embarrassment, the prince offered his hand. "May I escort you back to the village?"_

"_Ye – yes, of course," she replied, her voice squeaking at the end as they moved toward the other side of the trees, leaving the growing whispers behind._

"_I apologize for not revealing my identity before, Lady Beryl. My appearance tends to draw quite a stir and I prefer to mingle amongst the ordinary citizens. I find it easier to approach people that way."_

"_Oh, not at all but I'm not a noble. You do not need to address me as lady," she replied, stammering along the way._

"_It makes no difference. You are a woman and are therefore a lady."_

_Beryl was surprised her head hadn't exploded from all the blood rushing to her cheeks. _

_He looked at her seriously for a moment. "I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone about this meeting."_

"_Of course I won't. And I promise I shall have your potion ready by tomorrow," she tried to say with more confidence than she felt._

"_I am in no hurry. But I did forget to ask, how much shall it cost me?"_

_Beryl's sucked in a gasp of breath. "Your mother saved my life, Your Highness, there is no charge. I will not take any bronze, silver or gold from you."_

"_Well if you will not accept payment, at least let me give you this," Endymion said, pulling out a large chain of clear stones in the shape of flowers about to bloom._

"_I noticed your jewelry and your name, so I had this made for you. You already have a necklace so perhaps you could wear it as a make shift belt._

_Beryl took the gift with numb, trembling hands, tying it around her waist. "It's perfect."_

_His smile took her breath away. "So shall I see you tomorrow then?"_

"_Ye-yes, of course," she whispered back._

_His eyes looked thoughtfully at her for a moment. "I have heard that you are a wanderer. Do you not have a home to go to?"_

"_I-I really haven't found a home since my mother died," she answered, shocking herself with her honesty._

"_My condolences for your loss. My mother seems to like you. Perhaps I could ask her if she needs another servant, with your permission."_

"_M-me? Live in the royal palace? With you?" she blurted out without thinking._

"_I did not realize I was such bad company," his voice taking on a playful tone._

_She was now mortified. "N-No! That's not what I meant at all – I…" _

"_I am only teasing you, my lady. Would you like me to talk with her?"_

_Beryl could only numbly nod her head._

"_Very well, I shall come to call on you tomorrow," he said as he bowed then turned back into the forest, her heart slamming in her chest as his figure slowly disappeared between the trees. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Beryl?"

The sound of her name jolted the girl back to reality and unfortunately made the lemon cakes slip from her fingers onto the leather shoes of the man in front of her who raised his eyebrows in response.

"Prince Endymion! I – you –forgive me!" she shouted in a panic, dropping to her knees and trying to clean the prince's boots with her apron.

His hands, callused from a lifetime of holding a sword, gently rested on her shoulders. "Please rise."

Beryl froze at the contact, his touch sending shivers down her spine as she numbly stood up to gaze at his kind midnight blue orbs but she also noticed the dark circles under those breathtaking eyes.

_He still hasn't found anything that can help,_ she thought sadly, wishing that she could have cured his ailment.

"I apologize for startling you. You were just standing there staring at me. I thought there might be something wrong."

His lip twitched, knowing exactly the kind of reaction he had on women, while Beryl wished for a lightning bolt to strike her down.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just – I mean – I was just thinking and I…"

"Got lost in your own world?" the dark haired man asked.

"Ye – yes, I mean no! I – I…"

"It's alright. It happens to me as well. When you're doing a task, the mind wonders," he replied, the scent of roses that always clung to his skin hitting her senses.

"Where does your mind wonder to?" the servant asked, almost in a trance.

He paused before replying. "I suppose I wonder what I would like to be if I wasn't a prince. Perhaps a physician though I'm not sure how much of that is from my healing ability. You were once a traveling doctor. Did you find it fulfilling?"

Beryl opened her mouth to answer when someone screeched her name.

_Oh no. Please not…_

"Beryl!" Morga the Hag called out, her black dress flailing around her. "What do you think you're doing girl, wasting the prince's time? You still have the whole west wings chamber pots to empty!"

"It was my fault," Endymion replied as the girl in question was surprised she hadn't died from embarrassment. "I was distracting Beryl from her work," he said easily.

"My apologies then, Your Highness, I did not know," Morga responded stiffly, knowing that the prince was covering for the girl, before excusing herself.

Beryl turned back, preparing to ask for forgiveness but she was too caught up in his whimsical smile.

"Perhaps it would be best if you returned to work. I do not want to get you in trouble again," Endymion said before bowing and returning to the other four men.

Beryl watched him go, her heartbeat fluttering like a bird, before moving to leave.

Perhaps the cold would not be in her dreams tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Another sleepless night._

Endymion shot the full moon an annoyed look as he stood and grabbed a black robe.

He'd been having the same dream ever since he could remember and always awoke at the same time. Then he could never fall back to sleep. He had been to countless priests and priestesses, tried different potions and sleep techniques but nothing ever worked.

His father had believed the dream to be prophetic, but as to what the meaning was no seer could tell him, but the oddest thing was that his mother refused to speak of it. For some reason she hated any mention of his strange abilities, the reoccurring vision or anything else she deemed out of the ordinary. No one, not even his father knew why and she became irrationally angry when it was mentioned.

The second oddest thing about the dream was that it only occurred during the time of the full moon. His friends, or rather brothers, used to tease him about his "time of the month" but a few sword fighting defeats had stopped that.

The young man debated about what to do. He didn't feel like training and he was in the library yesterday so that left the gardens.

He silently walked through the corridors toward his destination but stopped once he had reached the bronze gates decorated with phases of the moon that led to the throne room.

Opening one of the doors, the light of the moon shined through the hall until it reached the two golden seats and the mural painted on the wall behind them, the painting of when the goddess Selene came to Erda in a cave and commanded him to untie the planet.

At least that's how the story went.

Endymion had never put much thought into it, he preferred facts to myths, but his father was a true believer and was adamant that the moon goddess was still watching over them. How else could his son's powers be explained, or that of the sudden appearance of the Shitennou, four boys with similar abilities who had no memories besides their names? It was the Gods' divine will that his heir use these skills to bring the Earth into a new age.

Endymion did not have such high expectations of himself - all he wanted was to be a good king – but gazing at the thrones, he suddenly felt wholly unprepared.

He thought back on his ancestors – there was Epeius who founded the great cities of Pisa and Metapontum, Paeon who slew the rebel Apis in single combat, Eurycyda the first Queen in her own right, and so on and so forth.

He was more concerned about how his forbearers would greet him in the afterlife than the expectation of any deity.

Shaking his head, the prince closed the door and headed for his own personal garden in the southwest corner. It was his own refuge, a place where he had planted every seed and wouldn't allow the official landscapers near it. Not that he needed any help. He'd always had a special connection with nature and his garden bloomed in glory. Surprisingly, this was the one area of his abilities that his mother approved of, not that he had any idea as to why. Women are a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma, his father once told him, and don't even try to undo it all unless you want to get hurt.

Clearing the palace, his feet came across the grass, still damp from the previous night's storm. Looking at the opposite side of the sky that the moon was on, he noticed the stars and began mapping out the constellations. He was nowhere as good as Nephrite but he could make out Cygnus the Swan, Lyra the Harp, and saw the bright Sirius of the Great Dog.

Looking away from the night sky, he moved toward a small bench…

And then he died.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger!

I'm sure you can guess that Endymion is not actually dead but, in a way, this moment represents the "death" of his previous life, nothing will ever be the same after this moment.

Care to guess what it is?

I wanted to make Beryl into a regular girl to show that anyone, no matter how innocent, can be tempted by darkness.

So there are several characters from the manga, anime and even the video games –

Morga from chapter and episode 1

Thetis from episode 12

Castor and Pollux from episode 21

Fluorite, Hibiscusy, Pandora, and Petite Pandora are from the Sailor V comic

Nephrite created a lion in episode 19

And Apsu was from the game Another Story

Again just go to the wiki page for images.

Also for those who are unaware, Hippolyta was Queen of the Amazons in Greek mythology (think Wonder Woman).

Please remember to Comment!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


End file.
